Symphonian Dragons
by lloyd-forever
Summary: 3 years after Mithos is defeated, a new danger arises to threaten the peace of Symphonia. One morning an old lady gives Lloyd a scale that is the scale of the most powerful dragon ever known. Chapter 16: COMPLETE! Treeforte finally learns...
1. Chapter 1: Mysterious Scale

**A/N's : hi lol this is my first fanfic… it was a random idea I had I hope you like it… try not to be hard on me I know it's going to be bad….I tried! Ok I want Kratos here… **

**Kratos: Why me?**

**Me: Do my disclaimer! I command it! **

**Kratos: Why do I have to do it?**

**Me: Because I worship your son and I started the Church of Lloyd! **

**Kratos: …**

**Me: I'm waiting my friend…**

**Kratos: Lloyd-forever owns only the dragons that she has created but not TOS or any of its characters… happy now? **

**Me: Don't leave! I want to keep you… (Evil smile) Ok on with the story! **

**Chapter 1: Mysterious Scale**

**The sun rose silently above Hima. It'd been 3 years since Lloyd and company had defeated Mithos and Kratos had left on Derris Knarlan. Lloyd and Colette had set out to collect all of Symphonia's expheres while Raine and Genis decided to go around the world making life easier for half-elves. Presea stayed with Regal to help make the company make life easier for everyone. Sheena went back to Mizuho and Zelos went with her. **

**Lloyd stood at the top the mountain and stared at the sunrise, lost in his thoughts and emotions. He couldn't believe he had just let his father go like that, even though it was three years ago, he still couldn't get over it. The pain of just letting his father take a punishment he didn't deserve still stabbed at his soul. **

"**Are you Lloyd Irving?" an old lady behind him asked. Lloyd looked around in surprise. He was having a difficult time getting away from his thoughts and had temporarily forgotten how to reply. "So you are then…" The old lady walked towards him and sat on the edge of the mountain and sighed. "I haven't seen the sunrise like this for 4,000 years," she said. **

"**4,000 years?" Lloyd asked her. He looked at her hand to see a glowing sphere on her hand. "Is that an exphere?" The old lady laughed softly. **

"**I knew you were Lloyd. I guess you can clearly see that this exphere has a key crest on it already? I should tell you that this key crest is very different from normal key crests which are made from inhibitor ore. This is made from a scale of a powerful beast!" **

"**The scale of a powerful beast? What are you talking about, grams?" The old lady laughed again. **

"**It matters not, young one. Hmm, have you ever heard of the Symphonian Dragons?" Lloyd shook his head. "They are said to be sacred beasts of great power who only obey the Summon Spirits that they are bonded with. Legend has it that they were sealed away and their seals were sealed with a magic barrier. That magic barrier prevents everything and anything from going through it but it is said that once all of the Summon Spirits are awake at the same time, the magic barrier is destroyed and the seal is left vulnerable for anyone to break. But even if someone was to break the seal, they would only unleash a force that not even the fallen Mithos could control."**

"**A force that not even Mithos could control… hey grams how do you-"The old lady cut him off. **

"**I know of many things but you must listen and do not interrupt me for my story is not yet complete. The legend has also prophesized that if the day comes when all of the Summon Spirits are awake at the same time the world shall surely be destroyed…but if by some chance the world is saved, the person responsible for saving the world will have to right to the most powerful dragon, a dragon more powerful than the dragons bonded with the Summon Spirits. It was prophesized that this person would be a half-elf. I know for a fact that you are human, Lloyd, but did you have any half-elves among your group of friends?" Lloyd looked at her uncertainly. **

"**Yes, I did but why do you ask?" **

"**Just curious is all…" The old lady stood and began to walk away. **

"**Hey where are you going?" **

"**Well it's morning and I still haven't had my coffee yet. Wish to join me?" she asked him as he shook his head. **

"**No thanks." **

"**Suit yourself then. Oh wait before I leave take this scale with you, it's said to grant you luck." Lloyd took the scale from her. She walked down the slope towards the small village of Hima as Colette ran passed her towards Lloyd. **

"**Good Morning, Lloyd! Did you sleep well?" she asked him in her usually perky voice. **

"**Good Morning, Colette. I slept fine," he replied as he looked towards the sky somewhat hoping to see Derris Knarlan somewhere in the distance.**

"**Still miss, Kratos?" she asked quietly. **

"**Yeah…but let's move on take the boat back to Palmacosta (it was rebuilt: YES!) and we'll see if Neil has any news for us."**

"**Ok sure! Oh Lloyd, who was the old lady right now? Do you know her?" Lloyd shook his head.**

"**No, she came out of no where and somehow knew my name." **

"**Wow, do you think she's psychic or something?" **

"**Uh…no Colette I don't think she is. Come on let's get moving."**

**Me: So did you like it? **

**Kratos: Review. **


	2. Chapter 2: Gift of the Sky

**A/N's: hi it's me and I'm back again! **

**Kratos: hiding in change room …**

**Me: come out, Kratos! I wanna see! **

**Kratos:…never…**

**Me: You will do it because I command it and because I'm a hyper! Now come out! I wanna see how you look in the uniform I bought you! **

**Kratos: walks out of the change room holding… POMPOMS AND WEARING A MINI SKIRT! …I hate you…**

**Me: HAHA! Lol yes I love it! Now do the cheer I taught you! **

**Kratos: No way…**

**Me: evil glare**

**Kratos: … 1, 2, 3, 4 Lloyd-forever's cool to the core… 5, 6, 7, 8, her chapters will never late…**

**Me: laughing insanely **

**Kratos: …9, 10, 11, 12… She doesn't own TOS or any of its characters… can I go now? **

**Me: NO NEVER! … Ok on with the story! ;) **

**Chapter 2: Gift of the Sky**

**Lloyd and Colette reached Palmacosta a little after noon. The great city was thriving just as it was before it was destroyed. Lloyd looked at the scale the old lady had given him as the two of them walked towards the Governor-General building. The turquoise scale glowed slightly in his hand. **

"**I wonder what this can really do," he whispered to himself. **

"**Did you something, Lloyd?" Colette asked him.**

"**Uh, no, I didn't say anything," he replied as he rushed to put to the scale somewhere as they entered the building. He was instinctively put it underneath the locket Kratos had given him and it somehow stayed there without moving. **

"**Ah! Chosen One, Lloyd, how goes your journey for the expheres?" Neil greeted them. **

"**Hello, Neil. It's going great. We've found many of them," Colette replied. **

"**Yeah but there's still many more out there still," Lloyd told them. **

"**Yes, unfortunately there are. Oh, that reminds me, Lloyd, you wouldn't believe who showed up here a few days ago," Neil told him. **

"**Who was it?" Colette asked. **

"**It was Kratos." An eerie silence followed after that. Lloyd stared at Neil in shock. Neil handed him a letter and he slowly opened it. **

_**Dear Lloyd,**_

_**I hope that you are happy to know that I'm back from Derris Knarlan. Although I am only here to stop someone who had escaped from there. Apparently, she can change into any form she likes. She kept going on about powerful winged creatures. Meet me at Mizuho… I'd hate to bring you into this but I need to know if you've seen anyone who may look like her. **_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Kratos**_

"**Dad…" Lloyd whispered softly. **

"**Wow can you believe it, Lloyd? He's back! Isn't this exciting?" Colette told him obviously happy for Lloyd…extremely happy for Lloyd. **

"**Yeah it is. Ok then, let's head to Mizuho right away." **

"**Oh before you do that you should get some supplies at the item store first. There have been rumors of powerful mages wandering around Mizuho, Luin and Asgard recently. Please take care," Neil told them. **

"**Bye, Neil," Colette told him as they left. They visited Chocolat at the item store then after a short conversation they left for Mizuho. **

**Kratos was patiently waiting in a room Sheena had given him to stay in until Lloyd came. He'd truly missed his son and couldn't wait to see him again even though he had other work to do. He stared at the black scale he'd been given at Derris Knarlan by that person. She said that it would cause his only family the worst of luck but by throwing it away it would only give his only family even worse luck. He clenched the scale terribly hard in anger against that vile woman for casting such a curse on his son. Then his grip softened as he looked out the window towards the sky.**

"**Please be safe, Lloyd," he whispered to sky, though the sky made no reply. He stood up slowly as he heard footsteps approaching his room. Sheena shoved the door open in a rush. Something was amiss. **

"**The mages are attacking someone near the village! There's a high possibility that it's Lloyd and Colette," she exclaimed. **

"**Let us hurry then," he replied calmly as usual but his mind was far from calm. _Lloyd, don't die on me now of all times. _**

**The two of them ran to the entrance and stopped when they saw Zelos standing with…Colette! **

"**Mr.Kratos! Oh Mr. Kratos please hurry, Lloyd's in danger!" she told him worryingly. **

"**Where is her Colette?" Sheena asked her. **

"**The mages are still fighting him close to the entrance of that dark forest over there," she replied. **

"**Don't you worry my dear little angel. We'll bring Lloyd here in one piece," Zelos told her. Colette nodded and watched as Sheena, Kratos and Zelos raced off towards the entrance of Goraorcchi (can't remember how to spell it srry) forest and lowered her head. **

**Lloyd was panting as he hid behind a tree waiting to spring his ambush. He was dead tired. He had attacked the mages with 4 Rising Falcons, 6 Hunting Beasts, 3 Psi Tempest and 9 Raining Tiger Blades along with Colette's Judgment before he had told her to find help yet he had only defeated one of the six mages. When he was battling all six and Colette was leaving they surrounded him and cast a spell that required all them and it was just by luck that he had survived. **

**He put hand to his chest. He had given his locket to Colette the night before without her knowing when he had a sniper trying to hide in the trees. Lloyd luckily chased him off, but he wanted to be sure that Colette would be safe in case anything happened. So he gave her his locket that had protected him once before when he was trying to save Colette from Mithos. **

**He could hear a mage coming towards the tree he was behind. He jumped out and attacked him Raining Tiger Blade only to realize much too late that he had dodged it.**

"**Lloyd!" he heard a voice shout from behind him. It was Sheena followed by Kratos and Zelos. He turned around to see the mage appear. He then attacked it with Sonic Sword Rain. It couldn't move after being surprised by that attack and was defeated just as the three of them reached him. **

"**Dad!" Lloyd shouted as he embraced his father in a hug. Kratos was slightly surprised to receive such a reaction. He hugged him back. (Aww touchy moment… where's my Kodak?) After the awesome hug, the four of them slowly made their back to Mizuho while cautiously watching out for the four other mages. **

"**So where did these mages come from?" Lloyd asked. **

"**The chief doesn't know. They just started attacking anyone who got near the village," Sheena replied. Suddenly there was a strange high pitch noise. They all froze. **

"**Was that a scream?" Zelos asked slowly. **

"**That sounded quite different than a scream," Kratos replied. **

"**I think we should investigate," Lloyd said as he took a step forward. He stopped when he heard a rustle in the tree behind them. He turned around when suddenly something whizzed from the leaves. The other three turned around just as an arrow blackened with hate pierced Lloyd's chest with complete accuracy. **

**Me: HAHAHAHAHA! Cliff Hanger! **

**Kratos: You're evil… **

**Me: Yeah so what? You got a problem with that?**

**Kratos: uh…well if you're going to make me wear a mini skirt yes…**

**Me: Well that's just too bad. **

**Kratos: …fiend…**

**Me: Anyway it's time for all you to…**

**Kratos: Review and plead for my rescue… please. **


	3. Chapter 3: the scales of curses and luck

**A/N's: Yay chapter 3! To everyone who read my story… I think I'll have to start torturing Kratos in order to make you review… **

**Me: dancing like an idiot **

**Kratos: Just what are you doing?**

**Me: I'm dancing do you have a problem with that? Actually don't answer that question and if you do I'll have to make you wear a more random costume…and it will be worse than the mini skirt… **

**Kratos: … Have you seen your hits stats lately? **

**Me: yes… I have over 80 and I only got two reviews! Lol from… Sichugirl and ToS.Lover5! OMG lol My #1 complete and total idol (Sichugirl) reviewed my story! Lol my life is complete. **

**Kratos: Why do you say 'lol' in every sentence?**

**Me: ok that's it. pushes him into 'the torture with random costume machine' **

**-- 10 minutes later –**

**Kratos: flies out of machine in a teletubby costume **

**Me: HAHAHAHA! Yes my new invention rules! **

**Kratos: You foul fiend you… **

**Me: If you dare to call me something evil again I will dress Lloyd as the sun. **

**Kratos: You wouldn't do that…**

**Me: Why not? Then I'd be worshipping the sun! Hey that's not a bad idea! summons Lloyd out of nowhere **

**Lloyd: huh? I could have sworn I just got hit by an arrow. Ok well… Lloyd-forever does not own TOS or any of its characters. **

**Me: Yay now I have two of the hottest guys on the planet here. Yay! Ok on with the story! **

**Chapter 3: The scales of curses and luck**

**Lloyd fell forward, face first, to the ground. Zelos, Sheena and Kratos stared at the figure that had jumped down from the tree that the arrow had flown from still holding the crossbow. The figure stepped out of the shadow of the trees. The figure resembled a teenage girl.**

**She was tall and appeared to look weak. She was pale but carried a great amount of determination in her green eyes. She smiled at Lloyd who still hadn't moved. Kratos stared at her for a long while before he'd finally recognized her. **

"**You, you're the one who escaped from Derris Knarlan," he said. The girl laughed.**

"**I'm impressed, Kratos, you're the first to actually recognize me in less than a minute. Most take a couple of days. Although, what I'm really surprised about is how you didn't hear me coming and sadly, it could have cost you your son's life. Well, then at least I know that the scale of curses I gave you if working pretty strongly," she replied. Kratos drew his sword and pointed it at her with pure malice. **

"**You will pay for what you've done," he growled dangerously. She merely stepped back in retreat. **

"**But don't you want to hear how to save your beloved son, Kratos?" she said with a taunting voice. Kratos slowly lowered his sword and Zelos stepped forward. **

"**Whatever you want we'll give it you to save Lloyd so make it quick," he told her. **

"**I want you to merely show me your scale Kratos," she replied and let go of her crossbow and held her hands over her head to show that she posed no threat. Kratos showed her the scale he had taken from his pocket. It was glowing slightly. The girl smiled as Kratos put the scale away. **

"**Well, will you keep your promise or not?" Sheena asked her. The girl began shake. She shook not with fear but with excitement. She looked towards the ground and began mumbling to herself. **

"**What is she doing?" Zelos said.**

"**I can't believe it. After all that work it's finally paying off and to think that he actually survived my arrow," she whispered a bit louder. **

"**What?" Kratos asked. The girl walked over to a tree and pulled someone out from behind it. **

"**Ouch! Let me go!" She had pulled another girl out from the tree she had been in. This girl had brown curly hair and blue eyes. The green eyed girl watched the child angrily. **

"**How could a mere infant like you defeat the last of my mages?" she asked her. **

"**They were bothering me! Now let me go!" The green eyed girl tossed the child to Zelos who caught her. She was mysteriously unconscious the moment Zelos caught her. **

"**What is it with you? Why are you so… evil?" Sheena asked her. She didn't bother looking at any of them. **

"**Because evil is evil and good is good… sometimes evil is good and good is evil but either way everyone has some evil in them. I just happen to have more than everyone else. I'm leaving, you guys bore me," she replied plainly. **

"**Wait, what about—" Kratos began. **

"**I never said he was actually dead, you all just assumed that. Later," she said as she walked off. Sheena was about to go after her but was stopped by Zelos. **

"**We can worry about her later but first comes Lloyd and this kid. Come on let's bring them to back to the village," he told them. **

**The girl stepped onto a warp panel that she had hidden in the forest. When she stepped off the panel she appeared to be in some kind of temple. It was covered in pictures of massive dragons fighting a strange dark light. The largest dragon was the only one with a rider on it. The picture was old and the rider couldn't be seen very well. He appeared to have only one sword but that's all that could be seen from the picture. **

**The girl walked up to an altar and stood there patiently. **

"**Selena, you are late," a voice within the temple told her. She bowed. **

"**My humblest apologies," she replied. **

"**Did you find out what the scales reaction was?" Selena nodded.**

"**The scale of curses glowed very visibly. It seemed to be flowing with dark energy especially when that traitorous girl was spying upon us in the forest." **

"**So then the Rider is among them," the female voice said. **

"**What do you wish for me to do?" **

"**Bring back Mikel and the watch the Rider's development. If he finds out any information on the sacred dragons of the Summon Spirits, be sure to destroy him." **

"**As you command," Selena replied and stepped onto the warp panel once again. **

**Lloyd awoke severely confused. He remembered being hit with an arrow and he could have sword that he had died. He put his hand to his chest and felt something there. He gasped once he realized what it was.**

"**The scale…the scale saved my life," he whispered. He suddenly noticed that the scale suddenly had a string on it so that it could fit as a necklace. He removed it from his neck and looked at it. It was glowing much more than it had before when he had looked at it in Palmacosta. The scale didn't have a single scratch on it.**

"**Just let me go already! Ugh… I didn't do anything!" a voice shouted from outside. Lloyd stood up and ran outside to see Sheena trying to gain a hold over a little girl. **

"**No, not until you tell us… what you were doing in that forest!" Sheena told her. She girl stopped struggling when she saw Lloyd. Their eyes locked for a moment. **

"**Oh Lloyd, you're up. It's good to see that you're in good shape," Sheena told him. Suddenly the girl shoved her way out of Sheena's grip and walked towards Lloyd and stared at the hand that held the scale he was looking at only moments ago. She swiftly took the scale from him and examined it closely. **

"**Hey, kid what do you think you're doing?" Lloyd asked her but she didn't bother to reply. Zelos and Colette walked over as the girl continued to examine the turquoise treasure. **

"**Lloyd! Thank goodness you're alright!" Colette exclaimed. **

"**Now didn't I promise you that I'd bring Lloyd back in one piece?" Zelos commented. **

"**As long as you're ok Colette, there's nothing for me to worry about," Lloyd replied as the girl snorted, still staring at the scale in her hands. "What's that supposed to mean?" **

"**It means that there is much more for you to be worrying about," she replied. **

"**Now what are you babbling about?" Kratos suddenly appeared behind her. She glanced back but didn't bother turning around completely and merely continued to examine the scale. **

"**My name is Mikel. This scale is the scale of luck. And this…" She suddenly reached behind grabbed the scale Kratos had in his pocket with extreme swiftness. "This is the scale of curses. You need either one of the scales to release the dragon seals at their temples. Once you've released them all you need both scales in order to release Olympian and defeat Hellk once he's released by Selena," she told them. They stared at her. **

"**What…did you just say?" Lloyd whispered. **

"**Well, weren't you listening? Honestly if you're going to release the Symphonian Dragons you should at least listen so that you could about how to beat them!" **

"**What are talking about?" Zelos asked her. **

"**What is it with you guys? Aren't you trying to release the dragon seals?" **

"**What dragon seals?" Sheena told her. Mikel sighed. **

"**I don't get it. If you're not looking to release the dragon seals then just how did you get these scales?" Lloyd and Kratos looked at each other then looked back at Mikel who was waiting for a reply. **

"**I found the scale of curses on Derris Knarlan which was set up as a trap by, at that time, an old woman," Kratos replied. **

"**I got fine from an old lady as well at Hima," Lloyd responded. Mikel gasped. **

"**Did she have green eyes?" Lloyd shook his head. **

"**I didn't get a good look at her eyes." Mikel looked towards Kratos.**

"**I didn't get a good look either…" **

"**Then I guess that means that I have… a very long story to tell all of you," Mikel told them softly as she returned the scales to Lloyd and Kratos. **

"**Hey, it's been a long day. Let's stop by my place and we can talk about this there ok?" Sheena told them. **

**Once everyone was comfortable Mikel took the scales again and placed them on the floor in front of her. The room was dark save for a few candles in random places but that was their only light source at the moment. When Mikel placed the two scales on the floor side by side, they glowed ever brighter and a bright blue light filled the room. **

"**It's beautiful," Colette whispered. **

"**These scales are the only scales of the two most powerful dragons ever known, Olympian and Hellk. The scale of luck came from Olympian and the scale of curses came from Hellk. They were the leading dragons of each continent before the Great Knarlan War started. Olympian was the leading dragon the Sylvarant dragons and Hellk was the leading dragon of the Tethe'alla dragons. When the war started the dragons hid themselves with either their chosen Summon Spirits or their chosen hiding spot. When the world split apart Olympian's friend came to him and told him that he could seal the dragons away so that no one could their power for evil. Olympian freely accepted this proposal but Hellk did not. He was furious with the idea. He only gave in when Olympian defeated him in a dare fight but after he was sealed, he vowed to bring vengeance upon Olympian, his friend and both of their world…even if it meant destroying his own world from which he came from. So, Olympian's friend sealed every single dragon. When the world was split in two by Mithos Yggdrasill, Olympian's friend created a barrier around each seal so that no one could find them again until all of the Summon Spirits were awakened at once and he guessed that if that did happen the world would be destroyed anyway so he was absolutely positive that no one would find the seals. But he never anticipated what would happen if the world wasn't destroyed and so here we sit now in the world where all of the Summon Spirits are awake and the seals are ready to be opened." Everyone was silent for a minute as they absorbed the information. It was a lot to swallow. Kratos was the first to speak up. **

"**What was Olympian's friend's name?" **

"**Well before I tell you that, It is said that if the dragon seals are opened and released then a hero shall rise and claim Olympian as the Rider. Olympian's old friend was the previous Rider. His name was Solez," Mikel replied. **

"**Has anyone realized that if you spell it backwards it spells out my name?" Zelos said. **

"**Then does that mean that Zelos is the destined Rider?" Colette asked. **

"**It is very likely. Solez's full name was Solez N. Dyol. I don't see any other names hidden there so it's very possible," she replied. **

"**If he is then what are we supposed to do?" Sheena questioned. **

"**Mikel, is there anyone who's trying to release Hellk to help him to keep his vow?" Kratos asked her. Mikel thought for a minute before replying.**

"**Yes, there is a huge group of them. That older girl today was only one of them. There are many more wandering around as we speak searching for the seals." **

"**What are the chances that they will be looking for us as well to take our scales?" Kratos inquired.**

"**Almost 100 percent," Mikel replied. **

**Me: Teehee! **

**Lloyd: aww how come Zelos gets to be the Rider?**

**Me: Because I said so… sheesh**

**Lloyd: But you don't even like Zelos! **

**Me: And your point? Hey where'd Kratos go? **

**Lloyd: umm… he went to the… bathroom?**

**Me: …he ran away didn't he?**

**Lloyd: uh well not how you think he ran away. **

**Me: Oh give it up. I'm not angry or anything like that. **

**Lloyd: You're not?**

**Me: Nope! Because I know that as long as I have you as a hostage he'll come running back as fast as he possibly can! **

**Lloyd: …O you're really evil…**

**Me: Say that again and I'll dress you up as Barney. **

**Lloyd: hides in a corner**

**Me: Anyway if you want to save Lloyd or save Kratos from the pain he will soon be feeling once I get him back please review… If you don't review anyway, please and thank you! **


	4. Chapter 4: Venforfte

**A/N's: Ok fourth chappie! Yay! Lol ok I never really said the reason for writing this story… ok well the reason is that I was really sad when I suddenly noticed how few dragons there are in the game (I'm not counting the evil ugly ones that try to kill you… they aren't dragons they are just stupid pitiful imposters… dragons have more pride than that…) and so I decided to make dragons a sacred thing. They are so sacred that only the Summon Spirits can control the ones that they are bonded to… ok there's my reason! **

**Lloyd: You're not going to find my Dad that way you know…**

**Me: (stares at him evilly and speaks in a demonic voice) Where is he?**

**Lloyd: (hides in a corner…again)**

**Me: (voice back to normal) hmm If I were an angel who was about to die where would I hide? Oh I know! (Grabs Lloyd by the arm)**

**Lloyd: Now where are we going?**

**-- A day later –**

**Me: (walks into room to see Yuan and Kratos) Yay I found you! **

**Kratos: … how did you find me?**

**Me: I'm smart that's why! Tee hee! Tee Hee! **

**Lloyd: I don't think Tee Hee is a word…**

**Me: (glomps him as punishment) goes to show what you know cutie-wootie! **

**Lloyd: …help…**

**Yuan: um I'm going to back away very slowly…**

**Me: (glares at Yuan and speaks in Demonic voice again) you're all mine now! (Takes over renegade base in Sylvarant and Tethe'alla and dresses everyone as ballet dancers!) MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **

**Lloyd: NOOOO! **

**Kratos: This is worse than the mini skirt…**

**Yuan: Oh my God I'm wearing tootooes! **

**Renegade people in the background: (dancing to Swan Lake) **

**Me: Do my disclaimer or join them! (Points to Renegade people)**

**Lloyd, Kratos and Yuan: Lloyd-forever does not own any of the TOS characters… or anything else that belongs to NAMCO… **

**Me: ok… now GO DANCE TO SWAN LAKE! **

**Yuan: But—!**

**Me: No talk back! NOW! Before I make you do my cheer! **

**Yuan, Kratos: (starts dancing to swan Lake)**

**Lloyd:… oh gosh…**

**Chapter 4: Venforfte**

**The group set off the very next morning, trying to avoid putting Mizuho in major danger. Sheena had sent some ninja to find Genis, Raine, Regal and Presea to let them know of the situation at hand and to let them know where to meet them. **

"**We should head to the seal of fire first just because it's hot and hard to deal with," Zelos stated. Lloyd nodded.**

"**I agree. That desert can be very hard to travel on foot." **

"**Alright, I guess it's agreed then. We'll head to the seal of fire first," Kratos replied. **

"**If we head to the seal of fire we will be fighting Efreet's bonded dragon, Venforfte," Mikel said. "He specializes in slowing down his opponents with something called Eternal Hellfire. When you fight him be cautious, that attack can also cause some incredible damage if it's a direct hit." **

"**Hey, no worries for Zelos, the great Rider is here! I'll put the slam on what's-his-name and we'll be out of there before you know it," Zelos exclaimed. **

"**Don't let it get to your head, Zelos," Sheena scolded him. **

"**Come on let's go," Mikel told them and they left the village and headed towards the Triet desert. **

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**Genis watched his sister examine and describe the Triet ruins with pure joy. They had received word from Sheena in Mizuho that something strange was going and that they had to release the seals of the dragons in order to stop someone from releasing Hellk, a really evil dragon bent on destroying Olympian, a strong but good dragon. They'd only been waiting for a few hours but Genis was extremely troubled about the Rider part. Not only was the world doomed if Zelos was the Rider but he just couldn't be the rider. Something about his name just didn't fit…and Genis didn't have the slightest idea why. **

"**Oh Genis have you seen this?" his sister asked him with awe.**

"**Sure…" he replied lost in his thoughts. Little footsteps treaded the sandy desert at the ruins. Neither Raine nor Genis heard the footsteps coming. **

"**Um, excuse me?" a little voice asked. Raine and Genis turned to see a small girl who looked to be around the age of four. Her eyes were pure green and her hair was a dark blue. She had a light tan and wore a thin silk dress that reached her ankles. "Um, can you come with me inside the temple please? I really love ruins and when my mother told me that this ruin was one of the seals that Chosen Colette had to open, I just had to see it. Please, I'm begging you, bring me inside to see the seal, please!" she begged. She lowered her head and shyly waited for their reply. **

"**It's dangerous inside little girl. What is your name anyway?" Raine responded. **

"**Oh my name, well uh… it's Nikila and I know how to fight but I just have to see the seal! Please Mr. and Mrs. Half-elf, please!" she replied. **

"**You know that we're half-elves?" Genis asked. The girl nodded. "Well, as long as it's all right with Raine then sure." Nikila looked towards Raine who sighed. **

"**I guess we have no choice. Your puppy dog eyes are even cuter then Colette's." Nikila shouted with joy. **

"**Oh thank you oh so very much!" she exclaimed. **

"**Come on," Genis replied as the girl followed the half-elven twins into the temple. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Lloyd and the others reached the Triet Ruins the very next morning where they met up with Regal and Presea and headed inside lead by Mikel. She led them passed the monsters (whom she destroyed in mere seconds on her own) and into the room where Efreet's seal was except that the room had changed. It was brighter and the walls seemed to be covered in shining rubies. But what also made the room look different was the fact that Genis and Professor Sage were lying on the ground unconscious. **

"**Genis! Professor!" Lloyd shouted and began to run to them when something stopped him in his tracks and propelled him backwards and was caught by Sheena. A girl stood on a platform where a strange rock sat on a stand that about the girl's height. She was the same height as Genis. **

"**Fools, do you honestly think that I would let you release Venforfte? As if! I will have the right to his powers and you will all burn before my feet!" the girl said. **

"**Just who do you think you are?" Lloyd shouted at her. The girl laughed. **

"**My name is Nikila and your friends obviously fell for my little ruin loving trick. Hm even though it is true I love ruins, I like the power concealed within them even more!" She turned and pressed the glowing button behind her. "I will gain his great power, and you shall not!" she exclaimed as a hole appeared in the roof of the room and the platform began to move upwards. **

"**Not if I can help it!" Lloyd shouted and jumped onto the platform and before she could push him off the platform had already gone too high. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Lloyd stared as he walked off of the platform. The room was like some kind of holy chamber. It was very open and had a peaceful atmosphere to it. **

"**You…! How did you…?" he heard from behind him. Nikila was standing behind looking at him angrily. **

"**Why are you so angry with me? I'm the one who should be mad at you for what you did to the Professor and Genis!" Lloyd shouted at her. **

"**So what! I don't care about your stupid friends! I only want to release Venforfte! I will have Venforfte's power whether you like it or not!" she shouted back. She pulled a black sword out of nowhere and savagely attacked Lloyd. He dodged it easily as he unsheathed his own two swords. Nikila swerved towards Lloyd when she realized that he had dodged aimed at his stomach at full force. Lloyd blocked that as well with his own swords and managed to shove her away. She jumped back and then ran at him again. He blocked again but her attack forced him to backwards and he collided with something. They heard a click. Neither of them moved. **

"**What…? …NO!" Nikila exclaimed. She fell to her knees and stared up the gate that was now sprouting from the floor. Lloyd backed away.**

"**What's happening?" he asked her. She looked at him fearfully. **

"**You've released him…you've released…Venforfte!"**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**The others stared up at the pillar that had just recently been a platform. They stared at it not really sure of what had just happened. Genis sat up suddenly and stared at everyone who was still staring at the pillar. **

"**Hey guys, what's going on?" Genis asked them. **

"**Lloyd is up there!" Colette told him. **

"**Up where?" **

"**He jumped onto a platform when it moving up and we're guessing that he made it but… now what?" Sheena said. **

"**We wait," said Mikel who was already sitting on the floor. **

"**Let me guess this straight, kid. Lloyd is somewhere with that Nikila chick, the one who easily knocked out Genis and the Professor right? And while she's up there, she might have already released that dragon and set it loose on Lloyd and you want us to wait?" Zelos exclaimed. Mikel nodded. **

"**What else can you do? That pillar has a barrier around it so we can't destroy it. That platform was the only way into the dragon's seal room. Our only choice is to wait and hope for the best," she replied. **

"**That would probably be best," said Kratos. Everyone looked towards him as well as the Professor who was now awake. "Lloyd maybe a little slow when it comes to thinking sometimes but he won't let his guard down. He should be just fine against Nikila but the dragon… We don't know how powerful this dragon is. I know that Rodyle had dragons…and they weren't very friendly but they were merely children. This dragon…is no doubt fully grown. So all we can do is wait." **

"**Exactly…" **

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**The gates flung open as a huge ruby-scaled beast slowly made its way through them. When the gates closed, the great dragon spread out his large wings and roared with freedom. Then he composed himself and stared at his unwanted guests. **

"**Humans…" he whispered dangerously. "What is it that you want with me, humans? I have no desire to meet with your kind," he told them. Nikila stepped forward and kneeled. **

"**Oh great Venforfte, please hear me out! Hellk is tired of waiting and truly desires to crush Olympian. He sends me to beg for your help!" she told him passionately. Venforfte stared at her before snorting and looking towards Lloyd. He sensed a great power from the boy but didn't understand what it was. This attracted his interest. **

"**You there, boy, what is your name?" he asked. Lloyd tried his best to stand straight. **

"**My name is Lloyd. Lloyd Irving Aurion," he replied. The dragon stepped forward with great interest. **

"**An Aurion? Incredible so the group does still exist!" Venforfte appeared to be smiling. "Say do you know anyone by the name of Kratos?" **

"**Yeah, he's—" **

"**Venforfte! Don't talk to him he's useless to you!" Nikila shouted at the dragon to her own regret. The dragon looked away from Lloyd and stared at Nikila with great malice. **

"**You…! You vile wench! I will make sure that you never set foot in my seal room again!" he growled as the floor beneath Nikila began to glow and suddenly she vanished. Lloyd stared at the place where Nikila once was. **

"**Where did she go?" he asked Venforfte who just laughed. **

"**Do not worry, young one. She is fine. I just banished her from this place," he replied. "Now what is it that you need from me?" **

"**Need from you…? Oh that's right! My friends and I are trying to stop them from releasing Hellk so we are trying to release all of the dragons before she and Selena does." **

"**Ah, so then you need one of my scales." **

"**What?" Venforfte laughed. **

"**Of course you did not know. The stories do not say what happens when you make a pact with a dragon. You are not required to be a summoner but you do need to have one of our scales. In order to acquire one of our scales, you must defeat us in a fight." **

"**A fight?"**

"**Yes, a very difficult fight. The only for me to be released by you, specifically, is for you to defeat me and earn one of my scales. So do you still wish to fight me here and now, Lloyd Irving Aurion?" **

"**Yes!" Venforfte nodded. **

"**Very well, I shall decide the rules of our fight!"**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**Nikila stared at the sand surrounding her. She had been banished from the dragon's seal. She had been banished all because of that no good, annoying KID who had followed her to the seal room. Just because she appeared to be younger didn't mean that she actually was. She was actually 3,999 years old. She just didn't age anymore because of her special key crest. She was an eternal member of the Dragon Fang. She would never be able to escape it. **

**She thought about what she was going to do as she there is the sand. She thought about her sisters and her brothers and Hellk who seemed just ever so desperate to destroy Olympian, and his Rider. She thought about how Lloyd had so easily spoken with Venforfte who merely acknowledged her as an annoying human. She made her own vow as she stood up and walked towards the Seal of Fire, and this time, she wasn't going to fool anyone. **

**------------------------------------------------------------**

**Lloyd waited patiently for Venforfte who had turned around and was humming a strange tune. It was a little while before he finally turned and walked towards the center of the chamber and placed something there. It was one of his scales. He faced Lloyd. **

"**You must take the scale that sits before you before I kill you," he told him. Then Venforfte looked away. "Please survive this," he told him before he lifted his head breathed fire towards Lloyd. He dodged the sudden attack and ran forward. He jumped back when the great dragon breathed another stream of fire at him. Venforfte flew into the air space within his chamber and watched as Lloyd (who had dived to the ground) was slowly getting up and making his way to the scale. He breathed fire at him again and this time Lloyd jumped closer to the scale. **

**Venforfte was having fun. Despite the fact that he could possibly kill an Aurion, he was enjoying the fight. Lloyd was giving him a challenge. Although once Venforfte realized how quickly he was getting to the scale he hesitated to make his final decision. He soon realized that he had no other choice as Lloyd took the last 3 steps to reach the scale. **

"**I'm sorry, Kratos…" he whispered as Lloyd took the last step and was about to bend down to pick up the scale. **

"**ETERNAL HELLIFRE!" Venforfte shouted as he spread out his wings as far as they could go and released almost all of the energy in his body. The ground began to shake violently and before Lloyd could even touch the ruby-like scale he was thrown back by a violent earthquake. He fell to the floor as Hell's murderous fires were unleashed and flared before Lloyd's eyes. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Mikel stood up suddenly as the roof began to shake violently. She gasped, knowing what was happening. The others looked around in surprise and retreated to the center of the chamber of the Seal of Fire. Mikel didn't care about her own safety anymore. She was concerned about Lloyd's. **

"**Eternal Hellfire…" Mikel whispered. "Lloyd…will you truly…be alright?" **

"**Lloyd…" Kratos whispered. The others were thinking the same thing as he was. Was Lloyd really going to be okay?**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The violent earthquake suddenly stopped as Venforfte tiredly landed on the floor. His entire chamber was in ruins. Of course he'd be able to fix that later but he couldn't right now and wouldn't be able to for a long, long time. He felt guilty. He didn't want to hurt Lloyd, yet… what other choice did he have? He looked towards the place where he had placed his scale and stared at it. Of course not a single piece of rubble had touched it. The barrier around it had protected it from the earthquake. Venforfte wouldn't dare touch it. He couldn't bear it. He silently mourned and uneasily fell asleep. **

**Near the scale, rubble began to move as a red glove reached out and grabbed it. Lloyd slowly moved the rubble away from him and sat up. He was a little burnt but he was fine otherwise. He stood up although with some difficulty. He held the shining scale in his hand and looked towards Venforfte, who he soon realized was sleeping. Lloyd sat next to him and waited for him to awaken. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Selena leaned against the entrance to the Triet ruins when she noticed Nikila walking towards it from the desert. **

"**Hey, Sis weren't you already in there?" she asked her. Nikila glared at her evilly. **

"**Yes, but that stupid dragon banished me. Now I'm going to get my revenge," she replied. Selena smiled. **

"**Oh is that so? Hmm ok then. I'll see ya later. Chow!" Selena then just walked away, leaving her vengeful sister to plot her plan. Nikila didn't even bother to watch her older sister go. She knew what her sister wanted. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**After a few hours Venforfte awoke, feeling a great sorrow on his heart. He opened his eyes to see Lloyd sitting next to him. Startled he sat up straight immediately and stared at him for a long while. Venforfte looked towards his hands to see that he had successfully retrieved the scale. **

"**Lloyd…?" he finally whispered. As Lloyd nodded and stood up and showed him the scale. **

"**I passed your trial right?" Lloyd asked him as Venforfte smiled. **

"**Yes, Lloyd Irving Aurion, yes you did. And I thank you for that." **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Mikel smiled. She could tell that Lloyd as fine now, for some strange reason, she could feel as if the scale of luck had protected him. Kratos sighed feeling relieved for some reason. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**So he still lives…" a boy whispered. He lay in bed and looked seriously ill. He smiled evilly as Selena sat next to the bed. "Is he the one? Could he be the one we've been searching for…waiting for?" he spoke a bit louder this time. **

"**What are your orders?" Selena asked him. The boy snickered. **

"**Bring me…all of the angels. Do not harm the others. Let them come to save them…" **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Me: …**

**Yuan: Hey are you ok? **

**Me: Headache… too much yelling…screaming…**

**Lloyd: (holding a Music Fest announcement paper) Hey guys come see this! Apparently the band at her school went to Nationals! And she's in the band! **

**(All the Renegades, Yuan and Kratos crowd around)**

**Yuan: OO what'd you get? **

**Me: …**

**Lloyd: Are you going to tell us?**

**Me: No… too… tired. Anyway, I'm sorry that this chapter took so long. I had a lot of homework and it's are still trailing me. **

**Kratos: What's trailing you? **

**Me: My lack of sleep! **

**Yuan: oh yeah! You went to bed at 3 in morning on Sunday night because of a project. **

**Me: …Please Review… I'm begging you! **


	5. Chapter 5:The Orders of a Goddess

**A/N's: Hello yes it's me again! Hey my penname is really long soo just call me by my actual nickname ok? ANA! **

**Lloyd: Your nickname… is Ana? **

**Kratos: … **

**Yuan: ur kidding right?**

**Me: nope… anyway I'm really tired. This month has been insane! I had a National Band competition, and 2 Toronto trips… One to Anime North the other on a field trip with my classmates…**

**Genis: Your class went to Toronto? **

**(Everyone stares at Genis) **

**Yuan: Where the heck did you come from? **

**Genis: I heard that this place Renegade base got taken over so I wanted to see if it was true… **

**Me: Yeah it is and now ur not leaving… Anyway… are you readers confused because Selena was talking to a boy who seemed to be sick and just before she was talking to so random voice from a temple wall? Ha ha ha ha ha! Only I know what she's doing! (suddenly feeling happy) **

**Genis: Hey didn't that Nikila girl call Selena 'sister'? **

**Me: YUP! **

**Lloyd: hey how can she be in so many different places at once? **

**Me: S-E-C-R-E-T!**

**Yuan: Lloyd-forever does not own TOS or anything that belongs to NAMCO! Can we leave now? **

**Me: (dresses him up as a permanent cheerleader) I figured you would be a better cheerleader than Kratos…**

**Lloyd: (snickering) Hey I bet you've always wanted to be a cheerleader! **

**Yuan: (Evil glare at Lloyd) **

**Me: MUhahahahaha anyway on with the story! OO guess what you find out today! **

**Chapter 5: Orders From a Goddess**

**Lloyd stepped on the platform as Venforfte released the immovable seal on it. It brought him down to the chamber of the seal of fire like an elevator. **

"**Lloyd!" Colette exclaimed as she ran over to hug him. "Lloyd, are you alright? Are you hurt?" she asked him. Lloyd shook his head. **

"**Don't worry about me, Colette. I'm fine," he replied. **

"**What about Venforfte?" Kratos asked. Lloyd nodded as the ceiling began fall apart. Mikel gasped. **

"**Come on everybody! We have to get out of here, now!" Zelos shouted. They all ran for the warp. **

**They suddenly appeared in a room with lava. The warp cracked and suddenly shattered before them. **

"**What happened?" Sheena whispered. **

"…**When the dragons were awake…there was only peace. The Summon Spirits had no reason to be sealed and to sleep. They were always awake…and so were we…until that day came…" a voice told them. "Defeat the darkness outside… survive it at least… and then I shall tell you the story…" slowly the voice faded away. **

**Curious about the strange voice, the group made their way to the entrance and stepped out into the igneous desert. (A/N: I'm trying to use other words now to expand my English… sorry if you don't know what they mean :P ) **

"**Fire Ball!" someone shouted as the group ducked out of the way. **

"**Sheesh, as if it wasn't already boiling out here," commented Zelos. Nikila stood before them, barring their way. Her flared with a piercing anger that made even Zelos shut his mouth. **

"**Lloyd, I will have my revenge!" she seethed as she charged at him. Lloyd unsheathed his swords and blocked her attack only just noticing what her weapons were. They were two, small, flaming daggers with jagged edges and golden hilts. Lloyd pushed her back as she retreated with a long jump and waited. Lloyd stepped down the stairs and waited for Nikila to make her move. **

"**What you aren't going to attack me?" Nikila asked bitterly. **

"**Why should I when you will eventually anyway?" Lloyd replied. Nikila lost her temper then and there. Her eyes burned with rage and the flames that danced upon her daggers were now blazing and seemed to envelope her entire arm. She swung at him recklessly and he counterattacked forcing her to retreat once again. She tried again and again, intentionally making Lloyd move farther and farther away from the temple. **

"**Lloyd, be careful she's drawing you away from us!" Genis shouted as Kratos gasped realizing the same thing. Lloyd had gone quite a distance when they heard a familiar female voice. **

"**Ha, it's too late! It's time I helped my little sister with her plan for revenge!" **

**Lloyd was about to strike a blow to Nikila when his blade stopped right in front of her. He suddenly couldn't move. He tried his legs, his arms, his fingers, and even his eyes. He couldn't move a single muscle. The group behind Lloyd was stunned by her sudden appearance. Selena had appeared behind Lloyd and had put a spell on him. Nikila laughed and sat down breathing heavily. She knew that her big sister would never let anything happen to her. **

"**Release Lloyd now!" Mikel shouted. Selena laughed. **

"**Why should I, Mikel, when I finally have him where I want him? It's his fault that Nikila was banished and so he must be punished," she replied as she walked up to Lloyd's face so that he could see her. "You're going to pay for that dearly, boy." **

"**Stop it, Selena! Leave him be!" Mikel shouted as tears slowly formed in her eyes. Selena looked at her mockingly. **

"**Aw does poor little Mikel want to cry? Oh I know Mikel, how about we tell your new friends about who you really are!" Mikel gasped and took a step back, mouthing the words 'No, please don't'. Nikila stood up and joined Selena in tormenting Mikel. **

"**What is it, Mikel? You didn't tell them yet? What is it, are you afraid that they'll hate you, or possibly even reject you? Come on, if you're not going to tell them then let us tell them at least!" **

"**Yes, how about it, Mikel, my dear, baby—" **

"**SHUT UP!" Mikel shouted with all of her might. The others looked at her in surprise for shouting with such force. Selena looked away in disgust and turned back towards Lloyd. **

"**Whatever, all I came here to do was to finally get rid of this annoying brat. Prism—" **

"**You will be doing no such thing to Lloyd Irving Aurion! Be gone!" a voice roared. Everyone (except Lloyd) gasped as an immense red dragon flew into the sky. The spell upon Lloyd was suddenly broken. **

"**Sister!" Nikila screamed before Lloyd could recover his senses and finish off his attack. Selena vanished from Lloyd's side and reappeared behind Nikila. She grabbed her from behind and jumped back just as Lloyd completed his swing. Selena released Nikila and looked towards her arm. Lloyd's swing had still hit and the slash was now bleeding. She had just barely saved her little sister. She looked towards, Venforfte, the dragon above them and was beginning to have second thoughts about her strategy. **

"**Darn it! I'll get you one day, Lloyd Aurion! I swear upon this slash that you have given me, that I will destroy you! I swear that Goddess will have you destroyed!" she yelled as she and Nikila ran off into the flaming desert as the others stared in their direction stunned at what they just heard. Venforfte landed and looked towards Lloyd. **

"**Do you know what she meant by Goddess?" he asked him curiously. Lloyd shook his head. Mikel stepped towards the great dragon. **

"**Venforfte, it is a pleasure to see you again. Do you remember me?" **

"**Ah yes, Mikel. It is good to see you again although I wish we could have met under different circumstances. Anyway I'm not too sure about the rest you…except…" Venforfte looked towards Kratos. "I suppose that you do not recognize me, Kratos?" **

"**I beg your pardon?" Kratos implied as Venforfte laughed softly. **

"**No, it was over 4,000 years ago. Do you remember meeting a small red lizard when you…well ran into a little bit of trouble with a girl when you were.. what, 6?" Kratos suddenly began to blush a little bit. **

"**That was you?" Venforfte laughed again. **

"**Dragons are awfully small when they are young. I still remember how scared you were when that girl found you again along with some of her friends. Well even I have to say that I'd be scared if that happened to me at your age." The others looked towards Kratos. **

"**So are you going to tell us what happened or not?" Zelos asked him. **

"**He was just simple walked down the road when a little girl asked him to marry her. He said no and tried to get away from her but she said that there was no way she'd let him go. When he finally did get away from he ran for his life and then she started chasing him with her friends… what made the whole even scary was that they all had t-shirts saying 'Kratos fanclub'," Venforfte explained. Lloyd gawked at his father. **

"**Did that seriously happen? Yikes I'd be scared too," he told him. Kratos looked away. **

"**They're still chasing me around up to this day," he replied. "At least… their very great grandchildren are…" **

"**Are you serious, Kratos?" Sheena said. **

"**Does that really matter right now? We still don't understand what's really going on here," Raine stated. **

"**O yes that's right. I need to tell of what we need to do in order to stop the Itsumokans from releasing Hellk," Venforfte replied. **

"**Itsumokans?" Genis asked. **

"'**Itsumo' is a Japanese word meaning always or forever. 'Kan' is the name of the first head of the family," Mikel answered. **

"**Right but moving on…you should at least know the name of all of the dragons and their partners before telling you the story. There's me, Venforfte, Efreet's dragon, Fonirto, Undine's dragon, Treeforte, Gnome's dragon, Xylophonix, Celsius' dragon, Heelix, Shadow's dragon, Entity, Volt's dragon, Helious, the Slyph's dragon, Oakino, Luna's dragon, Lorgirdian, Origin's dragon and Nephrateetie, Mawell's dragon." **

"**Those are a lot of names to remember," Lloyd commented as Genis gasped suddenly and the entire group looked towards him. **

"**I've figured it out! I now know why Zelos cannot possibly be the Rider of Olympian!" he exclaimed. "His name doesn't fit!" **

**Genis: Hey how come your ending it here?**

**Me: I don't have any inspiration…**

**Lloyd: You mean you don't have enough reviews…**

**Me: Exactly…**

**Yuan: Well then how about you don't update until you get more reviews! **

**Me: (smiles) Great idea! I'll even put previews for the next chapters to just because im bored! **

**Kratos: Well then you all heard her… you better review otherwise she won't update. **

**Preview: Chapter 6: Massacre**

"_**That's right. I am your big sister and because you failed to notice this earlier they will all die!" Selena shouted. **_


	6. Chapter 6: Massacre

**A/N's: Oy, Ana's back! **

**Lloyd: What you finally got a few reviews? **

**Me: yup. **

**Yuan: really?**

**Me: yup…:) **

**Kratos: Lloyd-forever would like to thank the reviewers for reviewing. **

**Me: Thank you buddy! Ok then moving on… CHEER PLEASE! **

**Yuan: (fakes a smile) Can you believe it? Believe it! Ana's back for another round! believe it? Believe it! She's come back to gain a pound! (blushes) **

**Me: Wow… I am never letting you write the cheer again. **

**Lloyd: (laughing) I… can't… believe that… you actually went through… with that… Yuan! **

**Kratos: (smirking) You make a better cheerleader than I do, Yuan. I have to admit I'm slightly jealous. **

**Genis: you guys scare me… **

**Me: meh o well. Cute guys can never scare me! Genis do my disclaimer! **

**Genis: sure… Lloyd-forever does not own TOS or anything that belongs to NAMCO! **

**Chapter 6: Massacre**

**Everyone stared at Genis dumbfounded except for Raine who thought deeply about his theory. She then shook her head. **

"**You'll have to explain, Genis. What do you mean that his name doesn't… fit?" she asked him calmly. Zelos sat in the hot sand and groaned. **

"**You mean I'm not the legendary, ultra-super-cool Rider?" he asked sadly as Sheena patted him on the back. **

"**Sorry but I guess that someone else is. Most likely someone cooler…" she replied as Zelos pouted. Mikel smiled brightly suddenly. **

"**I get it!" she cried as she took a pencil from her pants pockets and began drawing on the ground. "Now look, the beginning of each name is the most important thing. Well to be more specific it's the first letter of the name that is most important," she spoke as she drew. She drew out the first half of the alphabet (A-M) and then directly underneath it starting from the M at the end and writing towards the 'A' she wrote the last half of the alphabet (N-Z). **

"**Right," began Genis, "just to make this easy to understand the letters that are above or below each other are the ones that are connected. For example, if my name Zac, my corresponding letter would be 'A' because 'Z' is below 'A'. So if Zelos was the Rider Olympian's name would begin with an 'A' not an 'O'." Mikel nodded. **

"**That sounds right but if that is so then how does 'S' correspond to 'O'?" **

"**I think that this legend may have been translated incorrectly, Mikel," Raine replied. **

"**That's actually a possibility," said Venforfte. "For the story is quite confusing in itself." **

"**If that is so, then perhaps we should find where this legend is and translate it ourselves," Kratos suggested. **

"**We should. I know where it is being kept but… we need to release Fonirto, Treeforte and…" Venforfte's voice drifted off. **

"**Is there something wrong, Venforfte?" Lloyd asked him. Venforfte nodded and sighed. **

"**We have to release Hellk's sister, Helious." Mikel breathed in sharply suddenly worrying about something. **

"**Mikel, you look pale," Zelos told her with concern. Mikel shook her head. **

"**I'm fine." **

"**Then if that is the case I suggest that we head to the Slyph's seal and release Helious first. That way it anything happens then we can at least just get it over with. If we wait to get her then… Selena and Nikila might get to her before us," Venforfte told them. **

"**Alright then it's decided!" Lloyd exclaimed. "We're off to that creepy wind building near Asgard!" Everyone sweat dropped.**

"**It's called the Balacruf, Lloyd…" Genis muttered. **

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**Selena and Nikila stepped into the Balacruf. Nikila shivered. **

"**Sis…it's cold in here," she whispered as Selena nodded. **

"**That's because Helious has allowed her own heart to grow cold…" Selena replied as they walked towards the seal room. They stood before the seal of wind looking for the entrance to Helious's carvern. Nikila got on her knees and touched the ground searching for a clue. **

**"Selena, how are we supposed to get to her?" Suddenly a strong gust of wind knocked them down as a great shadow flew above them. A dragon then landed in front of them and glared as Selena and Nikila got to their feet. **

**"Helious, it's been a while hasn't it?" Selena told the great dragon warmly. The dragon looked away. **

**"I don't care how long it's been. All i'm content with is that you people found me first. I would hate it if that... that Aurion blooded child found me first instead!" Helious growled angrily. She snorted as a strong gust of wind flowed from her nostrils. She stared at the two girls in front of her. **

**"Where's that other little brat of yours?" Helious asked with some curiousity seeping into her voice. **

**"She's with them. She's with two of the Aurions," Nikila replied. **

**"Two? What happened to the third? The one that became an Aurion?" **

**"Appearantly, she passed away around 17 years ago," Selena told her. **

**"That is unacceptable. I wanted to destory them all myself! Who killed her? I'll wreak my havoc upon them and anyone who ever worked with them!" Helious roared as she stomped her two front feet to the ground. **

**"He's dead, Helious. The other two Aurions killed him...together..." Nikila said as she looked away. "The Desians were eliminated a while ago." **

**"So i see," Helious whispered dangerously. "Then let them come! Let them come to their DESTRUCTION!" Helious roared into the sky. **

**------------------------------------------------------------**

**The group stopped in front of the Balacruf and noticed two of their old friends from their old journey and one had finally released the shackles that he no longer needed to be binded by. **

**"Regal! Presea!" Colette shouted happily (she's always happy... to happy...) as she ran over and gave Presea a hug. **

**"It's good to see you well, Colette." Presea replied as the rest of the group came over and exchanged hugs and very short stories for they were low on time. **

**"Talk later! Helious is feeling anxious... I fear that we may have been beaten here by the twins," Venforfte exclaimed. "I'll fly up above. If you must fight with Helious i will aid you. If you must not then i shall be in hte sky. Summon me only if you truely need me... Lloyd Irving Aurion," Venforte said as he spread his great wings and flew high into the sky and soon dissappeared. **

**"Alright then let's go!" Lloyd said enthusiastically as the group nodded and headed inside to the seal of wind. **

**When they got there they were stopped at the stairs coming up but a strong wind. **

**"Mikel...do these people know who you truely are?" a strange, calm voice asked. Mikel looked around her nervously. She had seen this coming but she had ignored her gut feeling. Now she was screwed... **

**"Mikel... do you wish for me to tell them.. or destroy them?" **

**"No!" Mikel shouted as the rest of the group looked at her as if she was insane. They could not hear the voice that was now tormenting the poor girl. **

**"Mikel, are you alright?" Regal asked as Mikel put her hands on her ears and nodded. **

**"Mikel... you cannot hide from me. These people are evil... come back with your sisters!" **

**"Never..." Mikel whispered feircely. **

**"Then all shall be destroyed!" the voice roared. This time the entire group heard the voice and it filled them all with dread and fear. **

**"What was that?" Raine asked. **

**"Was that the voice of Helious?" Kratos whispered. **

**"There's only one way to find out," Zelos replied as they walked on. Mikel had to force her legs to move seeing as her only secret was about to revealed. And after finally making some friends too. They all stopped before a large grey dragon with green eyes that gleamed with hatred. **

**"Mikel, you've abandoned your own family." The group looked toward Mikel as she shook her head, tears forming in her eyes. **

**"Oh Little sister Mikel!" The group looked up to see Nikila and Selena next to her. **

**"Big sister?" Mikel whispered but Selena still heard. **

**"That's right. I am your big sister and because you failed to remember this earlier they will all die!" Selena shouted as she pointed, not at Lloyd's group but at a faraway mountain. **

**"You're going to shoot a mountain?" Zelos asked as Helious gathered energy in her mouth. **

**"Feel the wrath of betrayal... the lives of those beings are on your shoulders, Mikel..." Helious said as she launched a powerful beam of light that seemed to be surrounded by wind. It blasted right through the mountain and continued before it finally turned towards the ground... right above Asgard. **

**The blast tore the entire city to peices. It collapsed and the mountains surrounding it feel onto top of it as well. Small sreams and shouts could be heard as the group stood there, shocked at what they were seeing. Mikel just stared. She began to go through an entire melt down. She turned to Selena. **

**"Why, Selena? Why?" she screamed. Selena merely smiled. **

**"Because Goddess ordered us to," she replied simply. **

**----------------------------------------------**

**Yuan: o.O huh? **

**Lloyd: who's Goddess? **

**Me: ... you'll find out next chappie. **

**Genis: And just when will that come out? **

**Me: The moment i get more reviews... **

**Yuan: Alright then i guess i'll get working on the next cheer. **

**Me: Nope. I'm writing your cheer. **

**Yuan: aw crap. **

**Kratos: Yuan, you shouldn't have mentioned it. She wouldn't have remembered. **

**Genis: Review and she'll update soon. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

_**Preview: Chapter 7: Fonirto**_

_**"You want me to join with you? How pathetic. I put the past behind me. There's no way that I'll ever lose to you, Eternal Swordsman!" **_


	7. Chapter 7: Fonirto

**A/N's: Hi again! **

**Yuan: give me the cheer!**

**Genis: Why would you ask that? Don't tell me that you actually want to do this cheer?**

**Yuan: … Who told you that?**

**Raine: It's obvious that you really want to do it. **

**Lloyd: Whoa Professor where'd you come from? **

**Raine: I came looking for Genis… **

**Me: Ok it's getting too crowded in here! (Some how teleports them… somewhere else?) **

**Kratos: Now where are we? **

**Yuan: I think we're… in the other Renegade base. **

**Lloyd: Are we really? **

**Me: LLOYD! (Glomps him) **

**Lloyd: AH! Get off of me! **

**Yuan: Do I seriously have to do this cheer?**

**Me: (still glomping Lloyd) Yup! ;) **

**Yuan: … (Sighs) 1, 2, 3, 4, you won't believe what you're in for! 5, 6, 7, 8 Ana's made a new update! **

**Kratos: (smirks) that was very good Yuan. See, didn't I tell you that you made a better cheerleader than me? **

**Lloyd: Wow (Lips twitching… he's trying not to laugh) that was interesting? **

**Me: Meh, Lloyd you write it next time! **

**Lloyd: What really? **

**Yuan: (Falls to his knees) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! **

**Me: o well… anyway on with the story! **

**Chapter 7: Fonirto**

Mikel stared at the scene before her. The mountain collapsed into the already collapsing city of ruins. She knew that no one in that city would survive. She fell to her knees and covered her face with her hands. She cried silently. She knew now that the group around her who had just become her friends wouldn't trust her anymore.

"How could you!" Lloyd shouted as Helious turned to him and glared.

"Don't you dare you that tone with me you filthy Aurion!" she sneered as Kratos stepped forward.

"I dare you to repeat that again," he whispered quietly but dangerously.

"You two are filthy, blooded Aurions. The lives of my family are on your heads!" she screeched as she suddenly launched a ball of mana at the group. Seeing the danger right before him, Lloyd began to say the chant that was completely unknown to him yet seemed to natural.

"The one bonded to Efreet, the one who reigns with his Hell fires, Venforfte, I summon thee!" he shouted as a roar erupted from the sky and another ball of mana, though this time red, flew towards Helious' attack and the two connected, canceling each other out. It didn't cause a great explosion but it created enough smoke to bring down the visibility to zero percent.

"Run! Now!" Venforfte ordered and flapped his wings to clear some of the smoke near the stairs. The group found it and ran but Colette stopped next to Mikel.

"Mikel, we need to go! Now! Come on, let's go together," The former chosen said to the crying girl as Mikel looked up at her tears still flowing from her eyes.

"You still trust me?"

"Of course! You haven't done anything wrong." Mikel nodded happily as she and Colette followed the group outside. They stopped just outside the Balacruf. They looked towards the sky as the smoke continued to drift. Great roars rang through the air as the group turned and ran towards the city that had become ruins.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group stopped and stared at what was once Asgard. They were around a mile away from the entrance. It wasn't that they didn't want to go closer, it was the fact that they couldn't. Everything within a mile of Asgard had collapsed. The mountains had been leveled as the ground still shook as the rock shifted in the place where Asgard once was. There was no way to rebuild Asgard. The city of ruins was completely obliterated beyond repair.

Mikel fell to her knees as she stared wide eyed. Colette put a hand on her shoulder.

"Mikel, this wasn't your fault, no matter what Helious says," Sheena told the girl softly as she shook her head.

"This was my fault no matter how you look at it," she replied.

"Then if you feel that way, do what you can to fix it," Lloyd told her with obvious idealism. Mikel looked him with a puzzled expression.

"What can I do to fix this?"

"Do whatever you think will make sure that this never happens to another town again." Mikel nodded as she stood up slowly. Colette smiled at her and held her hand. Mikel took her hand gratefully and lowered her head as a sign of respect to the dead. Venforfte then landed behind the group.

"All of you go to Fonirto, Undine's dragon. Go and fight with her. Unfortunately, I cannot because I am weak against the element of water. You must be cautious of the water bubbles surrounding her. No matter what you do, do NOT get trapped in them. You would die within 5 minutes. Go now before Helious sees you again," the red dragon ordered as the group quickly boarded their Reahird's and flew off toward the Thoda Geyser.

They landed at the cave entrance because the Thoda Geyser had been destroyed when Palmacosta had been destroyed. They walked through the empty temple. It was strange how none of the temples no longer had monsters in them. The group walked onto the warp panel and was instantly transported to the seal of water. As it was supposed to be, there stood a platform ready to carry on a person to Fonirto's cavern.

"_Two people may fight me since I am choosing who will fight me,_" A voice told them as magic circles appeared beneath both Lloyd and Kratos. "_Ah, I see that there is Aurion blood in you both. This is interesting. One wishes to atone for a great sin while the other carries the Eternal Sword. I am excited. Please step onto the platform and let our battle begin for this is what you wish no?_" The voice told them softly.

"Was that Fonirto?" Lloyd asked quietly.

"It seems so. Well, Lloyd, shall we go?" Kratos replied as Lloyd nodded with that foolish grin of his. The both stepped forward onto the platform. As it began to move upwards, Mikel ran to it.

"Lloyd, catch!" she shouted as she tossed a brown bag to Lloyd who caught it.

"What is this thing?" he asked her as she winked at him.

"Use it during your fight!" she called back as Lloyd nodded. As the room below the two of them disappeared, Lloyd opened the brown bag to find shining twin blades. He pulled them out of the bag. He tried them as he thrust them through the air only to see a spark of electricity.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed as he received a slight jolt when he touched the metal of the blade.

"They appear to be blades that are used to fight water elemented beasts and creatures," his father told him as Lloyd looked into the bag once again.

"Hey Dad! There's another one in here! I think it's for you." He passed the blade onto his father who attached the sheath to his belt.

"I'll use it if need be." They soon arrived at Fonirto's cavern. Three quarters of the carven was rock while the other quarter was a shallow pool of water. Fonirto was standing on all fours in the shallow water. She appeared to be grinning at them.

"So I see that you've come to try and make me join you. Fools, I am too powerful to have my power abused by humans and half-elves. Unless by chance you beat me, no one will ever use my power," she told in a cold voice. She sounded completely opposite from when she was talking to them earlier.

"Talk about a personality switch. Your voice sounded much kinder when you chose us to fight you," Lloyd commented as Fonirto snorted.

"Be silent Eternal Swordsman. A pathetic half-angel like yourself has no right to speak to me like that!" She told him calmly as Lloyd clenched his fist.

"Alright, I've had enough of your insults! Let's get this over with and we'll show you how strong we are and then you'll have to join us!" he shouted as he unsheathed the two new swords that Mikel had lent him.

"You still want me to join with you? How pathetic. I am not like Helious for I have put the past behind me. There's no way that I'll ever lose to you, Eternal Swordsman!" Fonirto shouted as three bubbles appeared, one on her right and left side and one above her head. "Now come and attack me if you dare!" she sneered as Lloyd and Kratos charged at her with angelic speed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lloyd: Hey why'd you stop it when it was getting good?**

**Me: Because I need more reviews! I'm not happy enough today to write more… But I honestly swear to write a much longer chapter if I get at least 3 reviews for this chapter… (Smiles evilly) I have an idea… **

**Yuan: I'm begging you don't let Lloyd write my cheer please! **

**Me: (Looks at Yuan, who is still in a mini skirt and pink t-shirt) (Start laughing) **

**Kratos: … Review… **

**----------------------------------------------------------**

_**Preview: Chapter 8: Execution**_

"_**We're taking Lloyd with us right now."**_


	8. Chapter 8: Execution

**A/N's: Hello again! Thank you very much for reviewing! It made me so happy that I've decided to get as much into this chapter as I can so I hope that you're in a reading mood! **

**Lloyd: Hey can Yuan do the cheer next chapter? I'm still not done… **

**Me: Okay! (Evil glare) but it be better done by next chapter. **

**Yuan: (Silent: YES!) o well, I guess we'll all just have to wait. **

**Kratos: So just what are you scheming for this chapter, Ana?**

**Me: Scheming? Whatever do you mean, Kratos?**

**Colette: (shows up out of nowhere) Hi everyone! What are you all doing here?**

**Yuan and Kratos: … **

**Me: Colette, how'd you get in here? We're like on a small Island near the Flanoir continent and you would need an EC to get here. **

**Colette: O I saw a really flower and I really wanted to pick it and I was just flying around Flanoir so I went down to look at it and then I saw this really big door and-**

**Me: (puts hand up to stop Colette) OK! We understand now… Sheesh is there anyway to make sure no one else will come? **

**Yuan: Nope. **

**Me: aw, oh well. Ok then let's get on with the story! **

**Colette: Lloyd-forever does not own TOS or any of its characters except her dragons and her own unique characters.**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 8: Execution**

Lloyd and Kratos charged at her with angelic speed. Kratos was the first to attack as he unsheathed his sword and thrust it towards the dragon. Fonirto ignored the angel and focused on Lloyd whose blades she worried about. They were lightning elemented. She stepped back suddenly as Lloyd tried an aerial attack with his twin blades. He missed but he quickly recovered by jumping and charging at her again. One of his swords connected to her chest as she felt a jolt of electricity go through her. She roared in pain. She lunged for the swordsman with one of her claws and managed to knock him aside. He landed on his feet near Kratos.

"It's not working!" he exclaimed as Lloyd looked towards the brown bag with the other sword still inside it. Then a light went off in Lloyd's mind.

"Dad, I have an idea. You go back a little and try to get her out of the water. Chant a lightning or lightning blade spell while I go get that other sword. I think that only blades that are charged with electricity can harm her," Lloyd told him as he ran for the brown bag. Kratos ran with him and then stopped a little ways from the bag.

"Take this, Thunder Blade!" Kratos shouted as a large blade appeared over Fonirto. It came down at lightning speed and struck the dragon as she roared in great pain. It then sent large amount of electrical energy through the water that she was standing in. She roared even louder as one of the bubbles surrounding her was launched towards Kratos. The angel, remembering Venforfte's words, dodged it easily but soon regretted not stopping it entirely as it was now headed towards Lloyd.

"Lloyd, behind you!" he shouted with all of his might. He would seriously kill himself if something happened to Lloyd and he could have prevented it. Lloyd turned with the other blade in his hand.

"Dad, catch!" he called out as he tossed the blade to Kratos who caught it by its hilt. He watched with worry as Lloyd sidestepped the bubble then tripped over the bag, dropping his twin blades. The bubble floated over him but then turned before it reached the end of the cavern. Lloyd picked up his twin blades with his back to on coming danger. Kratos ran up to Lloyd with all of the speed he could muster, even though he knew that the bubble would get to Lloyd first.

Lloyd shouted in surprise as he felt himself being lifted off the ground by his feet. Soon he found himself upside down with him hacking away at the bubble that was slowly swallowing him. Just as the bubble had gotten to Lloyd's chest with one of his arms Kratos grabbed his other arm. Lloyd's swords were the floor once again. Kratos was soon making progress as Fonirto launched another bubble with an angry roar. This bubble grabbed Kratos by the legs. The attack took him by surprise and he let go of Lloyd's hand just as Lloyd's head was almost completely taken by the bubble.

"Dad!" Lloyd managed to shout just before he was completely overwhelmed by the bubble. Kratos' bubble didn't really feel like waiting so it overwhelmed him even faster than Lloyd's bubble did. Kratos had dropped his sword as well as the sword that Lloyd had passed him. Kratos realized that the bubble was made completely out of water when he tried to breathe and found that he couldn't. He'd never felt so helpless and weak before as he watched his son struggle as well.

"Feel that, fools? That's the pain of drowning. Those bubbles are made of water. Once you're trapped in them, only the purest mana can save you and unfortunately, magic doesn't count!" Fonirto told them as she laughed. Her high pitched and shrill laughter sent chills up Kratos spine as Lloyd began to grow frustrated. He didn't exactly like the idea of dieing.

"We're not going to be defeated here!" Lloyd shouted as he expanded his large wings. Suddenly the bubble around him burst and dropped Lloyd to the ground. Kratos, seeing this strange phenomenon unfold before him tried the same. He released his wings and the bubble burst, dropping Kratos to the floor. Both of them lay on the floor, coughing up water and trying to gain back their consciousness. Lloyd's sight had almost gone black. Kratos was a little luckier seeing se he got caught by the bubble last he had been able stand up faster and grabbed the sword that Mikel had left in the bag. He slashed the last bubble into two before it got him.

As soon as Lloyd got his air and sight back he picked up his twin blades and charged at the dragon as Kratos followed suit.

"Lightning Blade!" Lloyd shouted as he attacked with a move similar to Tiger Blade except that it was with a lightning elemented blade. Fonirto's grin seemed to vanish from her face. She was still in shock from the fact that the two Aurions had wings. She was also surprised at how great the Eternal Swordsman's wings were. Both of them still had their wings out as they attacked her furiously. She finally decided to fight back on her own. She stood up on her hind legs as she spread out her wings and tossed her tail at them. They easily dodged as she clawed at them in the air. She soon dropped to all fours again, in pain and severely agitated.

"Stop moving around, you butterflies! If I had known you had wings I would have killed you earlier instead of playing with you!" she yelled angrily at them as they soared above her head, preparing for a Unison Attack.

"Sonic Thrust!" Lloyd and Kratos chorused as they attacked her with full strength.

"Ready? Follow it up!" Kratos called out to Lloyd as they prepared for their combination move.

"Cross Thrust!" Lloyd shouted as they attack Fonirto again with Sonic Thrust except this time they cross each other making an 'x' like pattern on her chest. Fonirto fell to the floor.

"How could I lose?" she whispered as Lloyd and Kratos landed on the ground. Fonirto looked at them with kind eyes.

"I'm impressed with your power. You're the first besides Undine who's ever beaten my water bubbles. You are truly powerful. I entrust my power to the both of you. I will be here waiting for you to summon me. Please remember that you both have the ability to summon me… Lloyd Irving Aurion and Kratos Aurion. Also, if you ever need to ask a question, just ask me. I'm very knowledgeable," Fonirto told them as Lloyd decided to speak up.

"Actually it's been bugging me for a while. Helious said that we had killed her family, even though haven't and then you said earlier that you'd put the past behind you. What are you both talking about?" Fonirto lifted her head slightly.

"Well you see, over four thousand years ago, we dragons had the ability to figure out someone's name just by looking into their soul. We still have that ability though. Back then there were dragon hunters who were led by a powerful man named Alex Aurion. Kratos, he is your grandfather," she told them quietly as Lloyd and Kratos gasped lightly.

"My grandfather led a group of dragon hunters?" Kratos asked slowly as Fonirto nodded slowly.

"This was far before you were born. Your father was still a child at that time. Now you see this group of dragon hunters killed my family as well as Helious'. I do believe Treeforte lost his mother but I don't think he knows that she was killed by humans. Anyway, Helious cursed your family in anger. I simply just forgave them just as my parents had taught me. Now, I feel so proud of myself for giving into the hate of the world otherwise I would just be acting weak hearted. I told Helious that and she attacked me. It was strange. I didn't really feel any pain for she just bit me. Then that was the last time I saw her." All three of them were silent for a little while.

"So my great grandfather killed some dragons," Lloyd commented as Kratos nodded.

"That's probably where my father got the idea to become a mercenary," Kratos replied as Fonirto sighed.

"The past is the past, Kratos Aurion. You cannot change it unless Origin feels that it should be changed…" she whispered as both of them nodded and turned to leave.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Selena stood before the temple wall again. She bit her lips with fear as she approached it. She knew she was going to be punished for her failure of not only bringing Mikel back but of also failing to kill the Rider whom she seriously couldn't seem to figure out. She knew it was one of the angels but she couldn't figure out which one.

"Selena… you foolish human, you are still too blind to see the Rider right before you!"

"What is this you speak of? I can't tell who is the Rider or not!"

"All you have to do is follow them to Treeforte's cavern. Treeforte's cavern has the original legend! All you need to do is get Mikel to listen in on everything. Trust me if you threaten to hurt her **friend** then she will listen and obey," the voice of the wall told her.

"So then you are forgiving me?"

"Yes. I, Goddess, forgive you. If you fail once more, I shall take away that exosphere of yours and you will die!" Selena kneeled.

"Yes, Goddess."

"Good. Now listen to me. If you still can't get Mikel to listen in on everything just separate them from Mikel and kill them all. You are dismissed." Selena turned and left without another word. She bit her lips again this time with stress and worry. Working for two bosses could be very difficult sometimes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nikila walked into the sickly boy's room. She softly closed the door behind her as the boy slowly sat up.

"Nikila, where is Selena?" he asked quietly as Nikila sat in a chair next to the boy's bed.

"She is meeting with Goddess," Nikila replied.

"Ah so I see. Is Goddess still ordering the both of you around so much that it interferes with my orders?" Nikila nodded as the boy sighed. "If that is so, then she must be destroyed."

"But how? Everything we've tried has been meaningless so far!"

"Capture Lloyd Irving Aurion," the boy whispered. "Capture him, the one who has won a fight against Venforfte and Fonirto. Capture him and bring him to Goddess for an execution."

"But why just Lloyd?" The boy snickered.

"Because he appears to be the most valuable. He carries the Eternal Sword with him. The entire group will come after him to save him including those foolish dragons. If they get to Goddess before she kills Lloyd Irving Aurion then they shall kill Goddess for us instead. The dragons would make sure of that anyways."

"Ah, I understand now." The boy smiled.

"As the leader of Dragon Fang, I dismiss you." Nikila nodded as she left to meet Selena in their meeting spot. As Nikila closed the door behind her she stood there for a minute. Capturing Lloyd could result in either her death or Selena's or maybe even both.

"This is going to be difficult…" she whispered as she headed down the hall of the large house."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group landed in front of the Temple of Earth and went down the slope towards the Seal of Earth. After Lloyd and Kratos had successfully defeated Fonirto they decided to head to Treeforte's cavern and defeat him. Mikel soon caught up with them after having to go and see something. They stopped before Gnome's seal only to see a large green lump. Around the lump was bits of green rock.

"Whoa, what is that thing?" Zelos asked as Raine examined the green rock on the floor.

"Professor, is something wrong?" Presea asked as Raine gasped.

"This rock is made of the same material as the platforms from the other seals!" she exclaimed.

"So then does that mean that the platform here collapsed somehow?" Regal asked.

"I'm not sure but this is definitely the same type of rock despite it's color. Oh well, at least I have a sample of it now," she commented as the green lump suddenly stood up.

"It's a dragon!" Sheena exclaimed as the dragon turned to face them.

"Who are you? What is it that you want with me, Treeforte? I seek no battle unless Fonirto is with you," he told them as a large hole appeared in the ceiling above them and he began to reach up to climb it.

"Please wait, Treeforte!" Colette called out to him as he lowered his head to look at them.

"We already have defeated Fonirto," Genis told him as Treeforte shook his head.

"I shall not believe you until you bring her with you," he said as he continued to reach from the hole in the ceiling.

"So now what?" Lloyd said as Kratos stepped forward.

"The one bonded to Undine, the one who powers all of this world's water, Fonirto, I summon thee!" Kratos chanted as Treeforte came down on all fours as the ceiling collapsed. When the dust cleared Fonirto stood before Treeforte.

"Let them fight," she whispered to him dangerously.

"Fonirto, my love, is it truly you?" he sang out as he stepped forward to give her a hug only get tail whipped in the face.

"You stupid pervert, just sight them, lose and get it over with. I can't being near you," Fonirto told him as Treeforte shook his head.

"I don't fight." He looked to the group of humans before him. "Look I'll stick with you ok? Only because you let me see my darling, Fonirto again!" he told them happily. Fonirto sighed.

"Show them the legend Treeforte." The group gasped as Treeforte looked at the water dragon innocently but before he could say anything Fonirto cut him off. "Show them the legend now. Since you destroyed your own platform you carry half of the group up and I'll carry the other half." Treeforte nodded.

"Well, I'll choose who I'm taking since it's my cavern." A magic circle appeared beneath Genis, Raine, Sheena, Presea, and Regal. "Ok then! You five come with me the others can go with Fonirto." They boarded the dragons and the dragons began to climb up the hole in the ceiling with Treeforte leading. Treeforte muttered something about not carrying angels on his back as Presea sensed something hostile about him.

"Treeforte, is there a reason you didn't pick Lloyd and the others?" she asked him as he snorted.

"Obviously! I don't like their mana. It reeks of that pathetic Mithos Yggdrasill. Their mana is the same except for Lloyd Irving Aurion. He appears to only be half-angel. Still, either way I don't like anyone whose had connections with that foolish child."

"But that isn't anything they can change. Colette and Zelos only gained wings because they were the Chosens and Kratos used to work with Mithos but he turned against him and helped us defeat him because of Lloyd and I doubt Lloyd can help that he's a half-angel either. Your logic is wrong," Presea countered as Treeforte avoided her eyes.

"I don't care. I don't like them either way."

With Fonirto, a similar conversation was going on.

"I apologize for Treeforte. He can't stand anyone whose mana is similar to Yggdrasill. He discriminates against you. I'm sorry," Fonirto told the group (not meaning Mikel) as Colette shook her head.

"You don't need to apologize, Fonirto. It isn't your fault but what do you mean that our mana is similar to Mithos'?" Colette asked.

"Kratos Aurion, Zelos Wilder and Colette Brunel, you are all angels because of your Cruxis Crystals. Lloyd Irving Aurion, you a half-angel," she told them.

"Half-angel? What do you mean?" Lloyd asked this time.

"Mithos Yggdrasill did not fully understand what his new exspheres could do. He thought that once you became an angel that you could not have children. Little did he know that you could and that many of the angelic traits are hereditary. So, because your father is a full angel, and your mother was a human, you are a half-angel." Lloyd nodded even though he still didn't fully understand the details.

"Why do you dragon dudes always say our full name? Doesn't that get kind of annoying especially when you can just say our first name?" Zelos commented. Fonirto shook her head.

"It's a rule of respect for dragons. We call everyone by their full name if we feel that they deserve respect. If they do not deserve respect for a decent reason then we call them by their last names."

"Fonirto, what angelic traits are hereditary?" Kratos spoke up for the first time since he had summoned the dragon.

"Even that I do not know. It may or may not vary for I am not sure. This is the first time it has happened. But I do know that from some research that Yggdrasill did that half-angels are more than likely to be stronger than full angels."

"Wow Lloyd! You're amazing!" Colette chirped.

"Hey lucky you, Lloyd," Zelos whispered to him. Both groups soon reached Treeforte's cavern. The group stared at the size of it.

"This is place is even bigger than both Venforfte's and Fonirto's caverns combined!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Treeforte only has the third biggest cavern while Venforfte has the smallest and Helious doesn't have one at all," Fonirto explained as Treeforte pointed to a wall with strange writing on it.

"There's the legend. It's written in angelic language so I don't understand it."

"Oh, I'll read it then!" Colette said as she walked up to the wall with everyone else following her. She examined it for a few minutes before she cleared her throat and began.

"Long ago, when the Giant Knarlan Tree was still thriving and peace flowed over the world, magitechnology erupted and created war. The precious dragons of the land, the dragons that had not only helped to protect the summon spirits when this mana using weapon was used, they also helped to protect the Tree so that it wouldn't wither away. But it was too much. The magitechnology consumed too much mana for the dragons and Summon Spirits and the tree began to wither. The world began to die.

"During this time, when the dragons had given up completely on the world, Olympian's only human friend appeared and made a proposal. This young boy was a human but he had some traces of elven blood so he was able to use some magic. This boy had overheard three half-elves and a human speaking about how they would split the world in two in order to save it.

"Not knowing if it was true or not he had followed them and witnessed the murder of one of the half-elves. He had over heard one of them say how the worlds would have to be split in order to keep Martel's last wish alive. After that he reported what he knew to Olympian. Olympian merely acknowledged the fact that the world would be destroyed. But the boy brought back his fighting spirit and the boy told him that he would fight with him to help save the last remaining dragons, for many had died when trying to protect the Tree.

"Both, the dragon and the Rider of Olympian, ventured through the dying land sealing the last remaining dragons. These dragons had been saved by their bonded Summon Spirits. Out of thousands of dragons, with great mana, magitechnology had killed almost all, leaving only 12 dragons in the dying world that was being destroyed by hate, lust and gluttony. When they ventured to seal Hellk who opposed them and fled, they fought in his only cave with not only him but his Rider, Solez. Ldyol (pronounced Lid-dee-all), Olympian's Rider fought with him as Olympian fought with Hellk. Olympian came out victorious with only a single scale missing from his front leg. Ldyol came out of battle in a terrible condition.

"Solez had been a great swordsman and he also knew much more magic than Ldyol since he was a half-elf. Solez had lost that single battle with Ldyol but Ldyol would lose the battle against his wounds. He had been stabbed through the chest. Olympian noticed this and tried to save him. With almost all of the mana gone from the land, he only had enough power to allow the boy to live for a few more hours. Ldyol sealed away Hellk and boarded Olympian's back for the final time. He had to seal Olympian before he died. As Olympian's only human friend he wanted Olympian to be safe, far, far away from a world of anger and discrimination. He wanted to save Olympian.

"At Olympian's chosen place, with his own final strength, Ldyol sealed Olympian. Before Olympian was completely sealed he told him 'One day a new Rider shall arrive. He will be human but he will have some tiny traces of elven blood. Save him, and let him be your new Rider in my place. If Hellk returns defeat him with the Rider.'

"'But how shall I know if he is the Rider or not?' Olympian asked desperately as the sealing power closed around him. Olympian only heard the word 'twin' as Ldyol's last breath faded into the wind, only to bring back a new Rider when Hellk threatens to rise again." The cavern was silent save for a few sobs, from Sheena, Presea and Raine. It truly was a sad story, like that of the Fallen Hero. Colette's eyes brimmed with tears that threatened to fall as Treeforte clenched his teeth.

"See what that pathetic angel has brought upon us? Death!" Treeforte whispered in a very hostile manner. Fonirto gave him a warning glance but Treeforte ignored her and instead glared daggers at the angels that stood around Colette. He took one step and growled deeply.

"Treeforte-" Colette started but Treeforte cut her off as he smashed his claws against the cavern floor in pure anger and hatred.

"Shut up! Ldyol… **Ldyol** was a great person. He was courageous and strong. **He** died for the world. **He** died for the dragons. **He** died as a sacrifice to that stupid pathetic half-elf, Yggdrasill and then you four… you all come here acting as if you don't know anything? I don't buy it! You knew what he was doing all along! Yet you didn't stop him? Why didn't you just let the world die? Why… why couldn't you have at least saved **him**? **He** saved such a worthless and pathetic dragon like me when… when…" Treeforte, who suddenly began weeping, fell to the floor and clenched his teeth tighter. He closed his eyes tight as Fonirto walked towards the hole that led down to the Seal of Earth.

"Let us leave. The pact is complete. You may summon him when you wish but for now let us leave. I will carry all of you," Fonirto told them softly as they all climbed onto her back. Mikel and Colette took their time as they watched the poor earth dragon fall to pieces. But even they couldn't stand there and watch him. It was too painful to watch for they didn't have any comfort words for him.

The group left in utter silence No one said anything, even Zelos kept his big mouth shut. Once they had gone outside and sat in a clearing of the forest everyone took a deep breath of fresh air. The tension grew thinner as everyone relaxed.

"Now we finally understand," Sheena said as everyone nodded.

"We need to get to Olympian before the others can get to Hellk," Regal commented.

"Yes, for not only the sake of the world but for Olympian, Ldyol and Treeforte as well," Presea said as Lloyd jumped up.

"Yeah, so let's stop sitting around here and let's get out butts moving to the closest temple!" he told him boldly as everyone stood up with nods and prepared to leave. While everyone was preparing Mikel sat on the ground lost in her thoughts but muttered them out loud carelessly or was she expecting to be heard?

"So then, we had the legend wrong. Hellk did have a Rider. Strange, I somehow feel happy…" she whispered to herself as Lloyd wandered off by himself just to get small walk. As he wandered past the trees he suddenly stopped as if something was following him. He hadn't heard a single sound. Lloyd unsheathed his sword. That was the problem. Not a single animal was within miles of him. His angelic hearing could only pick up the shuffling of his friends as they checked their packs and the Rheairds. He ran back to them in a panic.

"We need to get out of here now!" Kratos suddenly exclaimed, taking the words right out of Lloyd's mouth. No one questioned him but instead began to move faster.

"Is everyone ready? Lloyd asked as everyone nodded and stood by their Rheairds ready to board. Lloyd nodded and began to walk back to his Rheaird when the ground began glow beneath him and a magic circle appeared. Lloyd couldn't move his body as Selena and Nikila suddenly appeared out of no where.

"We're taking Lloyd with us right now," Selena said as the magic circle beneath Lloyd began to glow brighter. It soon warped Lloyd to who knows where leaving the others to freak out.

"Lloyd!" They all shouted as Kratos clenched his teeth and unsheathed his sword. He swung at the two girls but they vanished.

"Holograms?" Kratos muttered as he soon realized that there was no trace of either of them.

"No!" Colette exclaimed as she sunk to the ground and fell to her knees. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes as she buried her face in her hands. Mikel put a hand on her shoulder. Suddenly the ground around them shook with a great ferocity as three dragons landed around them. Venforfte, Fonirto and Treeforte all stared down at the group, with anger burning in their eyes. Treeforte roared into the sky then spread his great wings and took to the sky.

"Split in two groups and board us now. Treeforte can follow the Dragon Fang's mana signature," Venforfte said and they did as they were told. Soon enough they were headed to rescue Lloyd, much sooner than they thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Selena and Nikila kicked a paralyzed Lloyd to floor. He lay there unmoving. They were in the temple with the strange wall again. Lloyd looked up to the wall that was glowing brightly. When the light wore off, an old woman appeared before it.

"It's you! The one who gave me the scale!" Lloyd exclaimed as the old lady smiled and walked up to him. She placed her hand on his back as a warm feeling passed through him. She helped Lloyd stand then held his face in her hands.

"Uh, thanks, Lady," Lloyd said meekly as the old lady's hands began to glow. She whispered something to him, but her voice didn't sound old and sweet, it sounded cold, full of pure hatred of that a teenager.

"Give me my beauty," she told him as Lloyd cried out in pain. He gripped her hands but they only held his face tighter as they took his mana from his body. She gripped even tighter as Lloyd slowly sank to the ground, crying out in pain. Her face slowly changed as the wrinkles disappeared. Her features changed to make her look much younger. She suddenly let go of Lloyd who fell to the floor suddenly gasping for air. Selena tossed a mirror to the lady who now appeared to be 18. She let her fingers wove through her now silky, brown hair and twirled around like an excited child. Then she looked towards Lloyd, who began coughing from a low amount of mana in his body. Nikila looked towards him in concern.

"Goddess, if you leave him like that he'll die," she told her quietly while still looking at Lloyd. Goddess laughed out loud. It wasn't a warm laugh but a bitter, cold laugh that sent chills up both girls' spines.

"That will be his punishment for being born," she replied she walked towards the wall and a chair appeared. She sat down as Selena stepped forward.

"What do you mean, Goddess?" she asked as Goddess glared at the two girls.

"So you are still blind," she growled as she stood and lifted the palm of her hand towards them. Selena and Nikila gasped as they each took a few steps backward.

"Goddess, what are you doing?" Selena yelled as a dark red ball of mana appeared in Goddesses palm that was aimed at them.

"Die!" she exclaimed as she launched the ball of mana at them. Selena rushed up to the attack while in the meanwhile shoving Nikila away. The deadly ball of mana hit her square in the chest as Selena fell to ground, dead.

"SELENA!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me:…**

**Lloyd: did you just kill your own character? **

**Yuan: Obviously she did…**

**Colette: Oh no! Ana, is Lloyd going to be ok? **

**Me: … **

**Kratos: something is brothering you. **

**Me: … I apologize but I am going to be away for a little while. Something terrible has happened and any updates will be delayed. That includes Angel Soul, my latest Kranna story. If you want you can go read it and review it. I will probably be back in a week or two. **

**Lloyd: so what happened? **

**Me: … I will explain it later. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It took me hours to finish it. Review hopefully I'll be back soon. **


	9. Chapter 9: Goddess

**A/N's: I'm back! Sorry for the long wait but it took a very long while before I got reviews. **

**Lloyd: so how many did you get?**

**Me: Meh, a few (eye twitch) **

**Yuan: ok then… **

**Me: what? (Eye twitch…again) **

**Lloyd: why is your eye twitching?**

**Me: ACK! It's been doing that all week. My mother told me to ignore but its (eye twitch) ACK! It's IMPOSSIBLE! Do you know how annoying it is? I swear I'm going to go completely insane! **

**Kratos: Maybe you should ignore it and wait for it to pass. **

**Me: … easier said than done… **

**Colette: (randomly pops up) Lloyd-forever does not own TOS or any of its characters. **

**Me: Thank you, Colette. Now on with the story! Lol oops I killed Selena… I think… **

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 9: Goddess**

"SELENA!" Nikila shouted as she ran to her sister's limb and suddenly cold body. She turned over her body and stared at her peaceful face. Selena was… smiling? Tears threatened to fall from Nikila's face as she clung onto to her elder sister's body.

"What a sentimental fool… my half-brother would probably laugh at her. She died shielding you when she could have lived if she had used you as a shield. That's what I would have done," Goddess said as Nikila burned with anger.

"Selena isn't like you!" Nikila shouted as she heard Lloyd gasping for breath as he tried to get up.

"Still alive are you?" Goddess muttered as Lloyd was soon standing up.

"You can't get rid of me that easily," he whispered with a hoarse voice. His knees wobbled as he took a step towards Nikila and looked down towards Selena.

"This is… horrible," Lloyd whispered as Goddess laughed.

"Oh please, Aurion. I don't want to hear any of your idealistic speeches. It's all a load of crap to me. I owe you for killing my half-brother for me. That fool had me locked up in Derris-Knarlan when he found out who I was. Then again I did try to kill him." Lloyd looked up.

"Half-brother… you don't mean…?"

"Of course I do! Mithos Yggdrasill, the Fallen Hero. The one who ended the Knarlan War. We share the same human father. I am a half-elf. My father had told me of his other son and told me to go and kill him along with his sister, Martel. He said that they were a threat to his plans for Knarlan War for he was making a huge profit from it. I found Mithos and Martel along with another half-elf and a human. I tried to kill Martel but the other half-elf blocked and when I tried to kill Mithos the human stopped me.

"They didn't kill me but instead left me to die on Derris Knarlan. Later, Mithos wanted to try out his little project and attached what he called a Cruxis crystal to me. Something he found pleased him and soon enough I realized that I had stopped aging. Mithos said that he had made some changes to it so mine is unique. It is unique because unless I absorb active mana I will continue to slowly age and if I do absorb mana then I will regain my youth from when the crystal was attached to me. So as you can see, I owe you. I hated my brother and sister. I was so happy to learn of her death and even happier to hear of my half-brother's." Lloyd clenched his fists as Nikila stared at Goddess with disbelief.

"How could you even think that way of your own family!" Lloyd shouted as Goddess laughed again.

"Family… they weren't my family. I had no family, Aurion. None what's so ever. I only want Hellk's power and that is what I have wanted since I took over this organization. Now hand over the three scales you have to me now. Or should I say… the four since you still have the scale of luck, Olympian's scale."

"There's no way I'll hand them over to you!" Goddess sneered and took one step forward as Nikila stood in front of Lloyd.

"Nikila, what are you doing?" Goddess asked.

"I won't let you win, Goddess. Kan will retake the throne to the Dragon Fang. You're finished," she told the women boldly.

"Oh please, those pathetic dragons are powerless compared to the power of Hellk and so is Kan. That pathetic child can't even stand without the power of the throne," Goddess replied as Nikila smirked. "What's so funny?"

"You forget, Goddess. You don't have Hellk's power yet," Nikila said as Goddess' face turned red from anger and embarrassment. She launched another energy attack that hit Nikila in her right shoulder.

"Nikila!" Lloyd shouted as the young girl fell to her knees.

"I'm fine, Lloyd Irving Aurion. Just make sure that you defeat her for me and my sister," she replied before falling face first to the floor. Lloyd clenched his fists and unsheathed his swords and launched at Goddess.

"You'll pay for that!" Goddess blocked suddenly with her own sword and she smiled when she noticed what swords Lloyd was using.

"Ah, so you do own the Vorpal and the Flamberge. I was wondering if these two still existed. Now I can take them from your cold body when I kill you!" she roared as she thrust her sword at him only to be blocked. He attacked, aiming for her side when she decided to play dirty and tripped him. She held the tip of her blade at his throat.

"Well, that was no challenge, Aurion. This was much easier than I-" she was cut off when a huge explosion cut through the walls of the temple. She screamed as rubble came flying in her direction. Lloyd dashed away from her as bits of rock landed where he once was.

"Lloyd!" he heard a voice shout as Colette, Genis, Presea and Raine came running over. "Lloyd, are you alright?" Colette asked as Lloyd nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I think I'm ok." The three dragons found their way through the walls and eventually surrounded Goddess, with their teeth bared. Treeforte took a step forward.

"You've taken lives away, Goddess and it's time that you've lost your own. You've taken mana from a friend of my companions so you shall pay the price," he growled. Goddess cringed in fear.

"But it's not fair! How did you find me?"

"When you stole mana from Lloyd Irving Aurion, Treeforte could smell the mana from the exchange. Just think about it, if you hadn't been so greedy for eternal youth we wouldn't have found you so fast," Fonirto told her. Venforfte glared at the women. She had taken so many lives of friends of his in the past… and to think that she almost done it again.

"Burn in the depths of hell, Goddess!" Venforfte roared as he spewed out a bright yellow fire that licked the marble tiled floor. No scream was heard for the only sound there was the sizzling of the air and the smoke that had floated outside of the temple. Goddess was gone.

"Leave this place now. I'll take care of it," Nikila said as sat next to her elder sister's body. The group stared at her before turning and leaving through the crack. Kratos stopped next to her.

"What are you planning?"

"I must make sure that Goddess can never return. The next members of the Dragon Fang will tell what's going on," Nikila replied and Kratos left feeling satisfied with her answer.

"Wait." Kratos turned. "Remember, that a dragon is strong and proud. We can live from the beginning of time and die at the ends of the earth but we warned that when the light of judgment strikes us we will be gone and so will anything surrounding us for a few miles." Knowing that he was dismissed, Kratos left.

While everyone was flying on the dragons back to the Rheairds, Kratos pondered her words. They were about two miles from the temple when it came to him.

"Venforfte, what happens to a dragon when they die?" he suddenly asked. Venforfte was taken by surprise.

"Well, we explode from what I've heard but it's not like I've died before."

"Then in that case we must go faster if we are to get out of here in one piece."

"What are you talking?" Sheena asked him as Kratos shook his head.

"I'll explain if we survive."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nikila held her sisters hand. This was it. Her sister was dead so there nothing left for her in this strange world. She always depended on her sister for things that she couldn't do. Sure Mikel was still there but she had a different destiny set for her. Mikel had to do something that she would never be able to do and she knew that Mikel had to be heartless in order to do it. Nikila looked to the rook only to see the sky. The dragons had completely torn the place apart. She held a sister's hand even tighter as she gathered all of the mana in her body together.

"Dragon's death," she whispered as she released all the mana in her body with those key words. A single light flew to the sky then her world went white and she knew that she would never she the world again…

-----------------------------------

**Lloyd: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? **

**Me: … oops… **

**Yuan: Amazing. You won't kill us but you'll kill your own characters. **

**Me: Yup. Why not it's fun! I may have to end up killing one of you guys though… It'll have to be someone I hate. **

**Colette: And who would that be? **

**Me: … I apologize for the long wait! But I had to get Angel Soul caught up and all so ya… and sorry if this was a little short but I have a tincy bit of writers block so I couldn't think of anything. **

**Kratos: Please review. **

**---------------------------------**

_**Preview: The Dragon Fang **_

"_**What's funny is that we can move to the other dragons much faster than those other failures could." **_


	10. Chapter 10: The Dragon Fang

**A/N's: Ok then. Everyone I'm going to work really hard on this one for now because evil plot bunnies are invading my brain…**

**Lloyd: Plot bunnies? **

**Colette: Are the bunnies cute? **

**Me: … Well's let's just say that they are a little sad. **

**Colette: Oh no! Is there anything that we can do to make them happy again? **

**Me: Trust me Colette, when I say that they were never happy to being with… **

**Lloyd: Uh hey, I'm sorry but Yuan ate the cheer I wrote him. **

**Me: (turns red with anger) HE WHAT? **

**Yuan: (still eating the paper) Phaw? Phoo Shepesh ee to reshite shis? (What? You expect me to recite this?)**

**Kratos: (sighs) You're all acting like children. **

**Me: But he ate Lloyd's work! **

**Colette: Oh Poor Lloyd… **

**Lloyd: Nah, don't worry about it. **

**Me: Alright. Yuie lives because Lloyd says it's ok. **

**Yuan: (swallows) That depends on whether or not that paper kills me. **

**Kratos: Yuan, by swallowing paper you cannot die… **

**Yuan: I knew that… **

**Me: Ya right. Here we go…!**

**Genis: Lloyd-forever does not own TOS**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 10: The Dragon Fang

… _and she knew that she would never see the world again…_

The dragons landed near Gnome's seal just as a large explosion rocked the continent.

"Nikila…" Mikel whispered faintly. Venforfte growled.

"So now I understand. She said that she'd take care of it by blowing herself up."

"What a pathetic way to die," Treeforte whispered as he walked towards his cavern.

"Where are you going?" Sheena asked him as he snorted and continued on his way.

"Let him be. He's tired of seeing death to the power of dragons," Fonirto explained.

"We should move on to the next seal. I do believe that we should go visit Heelix," Venforfte said as Fonirto nodded.

"Fine, but afterwards if you go to visit Entity, I'm going home."

"But why, Ms. Fonirto?" Colette asked sweetly.

"I apologize dear but we don't get along. That and the fact that we'd be at a stalemate anyway. He's from the other side of things. Anyway, summon me if you wish. Good day to you all," Fonirto told them before spreading her wings flying away. Venforfte sighed and decided to lie down.

"You guys go ahead. I'm tired so I'll rest here for awhile. Summon me if need be," he told them before falling into a deep sleep. The others shrugged and hopped on their Rheairds.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Presea stopped as the others walked on towards the cave that was the entrance to the seal of darkness. Regal turned to look at her.

"Presea?"

"Something is very wrong…" she whispered as she and the tall blue haired man rushed to catch back up with the group.

"Ha ha ha… you're all too late…" they all heard as a large magic circle appeared beneath them. Everything suddenly became very cold. Lloyd shivered and looked around to see that everyone but him, Kratos and Mikel were frozen… solid.

"What…? No!" Lloyd shouted as he ran up to Colette. He stopped when someone jumped in front of him and held a blade to his throat. Caught off guard, Lloyd froze. Kratos and Mikel tensed behind him as someone else jumped behind Mikel and held an axe at her back.

"No one moves or Lloyd Irving Aurion dies," the one in front of Lloyd said.

"What do you want?" Kratos asked calmly although his very soul was shivering in fear.

"We want your scales. All of them!" The one behind Mikel exclaimed as Lloyd quickly unsheathed his own blades faster than the person in front of him could slit his throat. He knocked away the sword and thrust his own towards the person but he dodged and Lloyd quickly stopped himself before he hit Colette.

"Who are you two?" Lloyd shouted. The one who attacked him replied first.

"My name is Kyle of the Dragon Fang, one of the Itsumokans. My brother over there is called Mark. Mark, eveirter ruoy exa." The one called Mark held his axe for a moment before moving it away from Mikel's back. Mikel relaxed for a moment.

"What do you want?" Kratos repeated.

"Only the chance to speak of ourselves since you are currently too powerful for us to take on ourselves," Kyle replied. "You need not worry about your friends. They will be fine. What you need to do is listen to me." Lloyd sheathed his blade slowly and nodded. Kratos did the same.

"Nac ew ekat het selacs won?" Mark asked Kyle in exasperation as Kyle shook his head.

"Ll'ew nommus Heelix dan Xylophonix dan tpmetta erofeb ew evael, Mark," Kyle replied.

"What language are you speaking in?" Lloyd asked.

"Drakine…" Mikel answered instead as Kyle nodded.

"Yes, it is as she says. But for now just listen. We may not be tied when it comes to dragons but if you don't hurry then we will be. Mark and I have already defeated Heelix and Xylophonix. The dragons left are Entity, Oakino, Lorgirdian and Nephrateetie. The dragons that have been defeated are Venforfte, Fonirto, Helious and Treeforte. There are four dragons left and once those four have been defeated then we will come after you for the scales of luck and curses. Any questions?"

"Who are you people?" Lloyd asked.

"We are the Dragon Fang. There used to be 12 of us, one for each dragon half of us were killed when an epidemic illness broke out. Two of us just recently died. So that leaves four us left. Three of us are on this continent right now."

"What do you hope to accomplish by freeing Hellk and allowing him to wreak his revenge?" Kratos asked this time.

"This is a battle about power, Kratos Aurion. Not, as you so called it, revenge."

"Then you are a fool."

"Call me what you will. It doesn't bother me. But listen to me well for I shall only say this once. If you do not surrender your scales you will die a very painful death."

"Whatever, Kyle. We'd never hand over the scales to you!" Lloyd exclaimed as Kyle laughed. "What's so funny?"

"What's funny is that we can move to the other dragons much faster than those other failures could." Mikel stiffened. "So basically, we'll get the scales from whether you're dead or alive! Are those all the questions?"

"Wait! Why is everyone else frozen but not the three of us?" Lloyd asked.

"Because the three of you have dragon scales," Kyle simply replied as Lloyd and Kratos looked towards Mikel.

"But Mikel-"

"Silence!" Kyle suddenly roared and unsheathed his blade again. "Now is the time that you die! Mark, ti si emit ot kcatta!" He launched himself at Lloyd who had unsheathed the Material Blades. Kratos had unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Mark who had suddenly vanished. Kratos stood there unmoving when he felt the scale of curses grow cold and heard the familiar words of chanting but in a different language.

"Raeh ym sdrow, het nogard ohw sevres het Ydal fo gnitsalreve eci, Xylophonix, I nommus eeht!" Kratos heard as the ground began to shake and a large, dark blue dragon came down from the sky. It whipped its tail towards Kratos who dodged but then it flew straight towards Mikel who didn't even time to blink. She was tossed out of the field of ice and into the forest leaving Kratos to fight the beast without worries. He heard another chant behind him and wasn't happy when he realized that it was Kyle.

"Hear my words, the dragon who thrives in the dark abyss, Heelix, come to me!" Kyle shouted as a pure black dragon came down from the sky. Kratos took the blue scale he had and held it tightly as he blocked another one of the dragon's attacks.

"The one bonded to Undine, the one who powers all of this world's water, Fonirto, I summon thee!" Kratos chanted and Lloyd felt the scale of luck become warm when a thought suddenly came to mind. He ran off out of sight of the black dragon and took out the red scale he had gained for Venforfte.

"The one bonded to Efreet, the one who reigns with his Hell fires, Venforfte, I summon thee!" Lloyd chanted as he heard a roar and the ground shook. He ran out to support his dragon friend in the battle against the other.

Fonirto clawed Xylophonix's face and connected as the ice dragon roared into the sky. Fonirto and Kratos heard a similar roar from Heelix in his fight with Venforfte and Lloyd.

"Dammit! Mark, taerter!" Kyle yelled as Mark nodded and boarded the ice dragon who dodged a water bubble and flew into the sky. Heelix did the same except he was dodging a spew of fire. Lloyd and Kratos could only watch as the two flew from sight and the ice around them suddenly defrosted.

"Holy crap! What the hell happened here?" Zelos shouted as he noticed the two dragons. Sheena held the same expression as he did. Mikel walked out of the bushes with a few scratches. Colette shivered.

"Why do I feel so cold?" she said as Genis nodded wondering the same thing.

"Relax, we'll explain on the way. What we need to do is get to the Temple of Lightning and hopefully beat the boys to Entity. Fonirto, if you would be so kind as to at least consider some transport?" Venforfte asked as Fonirto sighed.

"Just don't expect me to fight," she replied.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Alright… finally.

Lloyd: I have this sudden feeling that there are only a few chapters left in this story.

Me: Wow, can you see the future? It's true!

Lloyd: Really?

Me: (shrugs) I dunno.

Colette: But is it ending soon?

Me: Maybe.

Yuan: Why not just blow up the planet and be done with it?

Kratos: Because that would be particularly unsatisfying.

Lloyd: What?

Me: It would be lame, Lloyd.

Lloyd: Oh…

Genis: Honestly Lloyd! (sighs) Review please.

-------------------------------------------

_Preview: Chapter 11: Racing against time_

"_If you live to defeat me I'll transport all of you to one place one time."_


	11. Chapter 11: Racing Against Time

**A/N's: Ok I'm back! And rather soon I might add another one so please be patient! **

**Lloyd: Ok why are you updating so fast? **

**Me: To finish the story why else?**

**Colette: So you're going to finish the story then? **

**Me: Yup. Once I start something, I normally get the urge to complete it… **

**Kratos: But usually don't end up doing it. **

**Me: (sighs) yes… which is why I'm going to finish what I started for once. **

**Yuan: Well then just finish it already! I want to get out of here! **

**Lloyd: Lloyd-forever doesn't own TOS.**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 11: Racing against Time**

The group walked into the temple quickly, rushing to get to Entity's cavern before the two members of the Dragon Fang. Hearing no voice all of them stepped onto the platform. They walked into the cavern and suddenly stopped as lightning struck the floor where Genis was going to step next.

"Watch you're stepping youngling," A dragon said softly as it landed before them. "I guess I'll be fighting all of you today. It's about time. This place became boring to me thousands of years ago!" she yawned. "I hope that you much more of a challenge. Prepare for battle."

"Wait what are your conditions?" Lloyd asked.

"Conditions? Hm I have no conditions. Just give me a good fight all of you! Now, engarde!"

"Wait! What do you mean that you have no conditions?" Sheena asked a little startled about the sudden urge to attack from the dragon and really just wanted some time to compose herself.

"It's exactly what I mean! No rules just attack me. And since you appear to be in such a rush if you live to defeat me I'll transport all of to one place once and only once. Now, fight me!" she roared as lightning fell from the ceiling of the chamber and struck Colette, Zelos and Mikel. Colette managed to hang in there and stood right back up but Zelos was out cold and Mikel had chosen not to move giving the others the idea that she was out cold as well. She was merely thinking and did not want to be involved in the fight.

"He'll come see me soon. Solez, when will I be able to…?" her voice trailed as she was struck with another bolt of lightning and things went black.

"The one bonded to Gnome, the one who serves Mother Earth, Treeforte, I summon thee!" Lloyd shouted after he had evaded another bolt of lightning. Treeforte suddenly appeared before Entity. Entity froze before some scales around her face turned slightly pink. She was…blushing?

"Oh, sweet Entity, how do you do? I'm afraid that we will need to have a little talk after I beat you," Treeforte told her confidently and lowered himself into the position to pounce. He wasn't the type for flying. Entity smiled.

"Well then, dearest, I hope that you've been training!" Entity roared as she charged at him and he pounced.

-----------------------------------------------------

Kyle and Mark walked up to the Tower of Mana and stopped when they saw a young boy standing before the doors. This was the boy who used to be unable to leave his bed because he was so ill. The boy turned and smiled once he saw them.

"Ah, Mark, Kyle, it's good to see you again. I suppose that you've heard of the incident with Goddess?" the boy said as both boys bowed then nodded.

"Yes, we were at the temple of the ice at the time of the explosion. Then we rushed to the temple of darkness and happened to come into contact with the Rider," Kyle reported as the boy nodded.

"I see and just how is the Rider doing?"

"We believe that he's fighting Entity currently. We, unfortunately, cannot fight her because we lack a certain dragon. But in order to get that certain dragon we would have needed another certain dragon of which the twins failed to get."

"Esoht owt erew seruliaf ot ruo esuac!" Mark shouted as the boy nodded.

"Sey, yeht erew, Mark. Kyle, are you trying to make a pact with Oakino?"

"Yes, Kan."

"Be cautious," Kan said then walked away. Kyle looked to Mark, who shrugged. They walked into the tower preparing to visit the great dragon of light, Oakino.

----------------------------------------------------

Kyle and Mark finally reached the roof and stopped as they came face to face with Lloyd and the others. Entity was with them along with Treeforte.

"You defeated her that fast, Treeforte?" the two boys heard a soft female voice say. They stared at the Luna's seal to see Oakino standing there. Treeforte laughed.

"Oh please. A simple kiss from me would stop any lightning dragon!" he bragged as Entity blushed and looked away. Oakino laughed softly.

"I see. Kiss of the earth is it called now, Treeforte?"

"And so it is!" Treeforte exclaimed.

"Oakino! Esaelp, nioj ym rehtorb dan I no a tseuq ot pleh Hellk!" Mark shouted and everyone turned to look at him. Oakino growled slightly and Lloyd gasped and pointed.

"It's you two!" Kratos immediately unsheathed his blade and Mikel took a step back. The others looked on in confusion.

"Uh, do you guys know them?" Sheena asked as Lloyd unsheathed the Material blades.

"Yes! They froze all of you with Xylophonix and then attacked Dad, Mikel and me!" Lloyd replied as Raine shook her head.

"Honestly, Lloyd, it's Mikel and _I. _What have you actually learned these past couple years?" she asked as Genis sighed.

"I think we all know, Raine."

"Dragon Blade!" Kyle shouted suddenly as Lloyd yelled out in pain and collapsed. Oakino roared and Kyle and Mark immediately restrained themselves from attacking.

"You come into my domain with that darkness over your soul? I should purify you now and let you die!" she growled as the boys slowly backed away. Mark was the first to turn and run, then Kyle soon followed. The others stared at them and Kratos immediately went to Lloyd. Oakino put the tip of her nose on the fallen boy's back He glowed white for a bit before she pulled her head back and nodded to Kratos who began to cast first aid on his son. Raine turned to Oakino.

"Oakino, may I ask… what did you just do to Lloyd?"

"Ah that… well because he is the Rider I am permitted to use my purifying magic on him which helps protect him against fatal injuries. It's more of a good luck charm for the Rider. That's all," she replied as everyone gasped.

"Lloyd is… the Rider?" Genis sputtered out as Oakino nodded sadly.

"Yes but you mustn't tell him. He must learn of it from either Lorgirdian or Nephrateetie. Also if he dies… well then Hellk shall win. Only he can bring Olympian out of his depression. I sense a great good from him. Only that good can bring down Hellk and Solez once and for all."

"Solez? I though he died when Ldyol was fighting him and Hellk!" Zelos shouted.

"Solez did not die as the myths say. Instead, Hellk gave him a drop of his own blood which as long as he rules over the Dragon Fang he shall live forever. Although he isn't exactly immortal. He is still vulnerable to injuries. He only lived through his injuries in the past because Hellk healed him. And the boy's name was not Ldyol, as the legend goes. It was Lloyd." Everyone froze including Treeforte and Entity.

"But… but that's what I remember! His name was definitely Ldyol!" Entity told the white dragon as Oakino shook her head.

"Hellk put a spell over all of the Tethe'allan dragons that none should remember his name exactly. Do you not remember Solez's last name?" Treeforte and Entity looked at each other curiously. "See what I mean? You don't remember. His last name Kan."

"Why didn't Venforfte or Fonirto know of this?" Presea asked.

"It's been long, dear. Oh so long ago that we saw our old friend since. Venforfte and Fonirto are older than I am so I am not surprised that they do not know. Helious… she hated Lloyd. Our old friend suffered humiliation from her. It was awful but he ignored her though she gave him no aid when he truly needed it." Lloyd groaned signaling that he was coming to. "Please everyone; make sure nothing happens to him. Kratos, I am sure that you will make sure of that, yes?"

"Of course," Kratos replied calmly. Oakino turned to Treeforte who was angrily staring at Lloyd again.

"Treeforte, please try to not let your hatred get the best of you. Will you bring him to Heimdall for me?"

"Make Entity do it! I refuse!" he said bitterly. Entity clawed at the ground.

"I… wish to stay here with Oakino. I want to know more about what happened in the past. Please, Treeforte just bring them for us?" the golden dragon asked sweetly as Treeforte didn't respond. After a few minutes of silence, Treeforte finally gave in.

"Damn it… If I'm going to protect my friends then fine I shall bring them. But I am not doing it for that half-"

"Treeforte, there is no time! Take them now! Listen, find that protozoan. Two of you ride him," Oakino commanded as the others nodded.

"Uh can I meet you guys there? I don't want to weigh you down so I'll just walk. Is that alright?" Mikel asked as Colette looked towards her.

"But Mikel-" Regal cut her off.

"If she truly wishes to meet us there then it shouldn't be a problem since every person slows us down. One less would help," he told the group. Mikel nodded and smiled. Kratos eyed her suspiciously.

"Mikel, we're trusting you to meet us there… alright?" Kratos told the girl who looked at him hesitantly, met his eyes then looked away.

"R-right…" she replied as she walked to the warp. When she was gone the other boarded Treeforte and Zelos and Regal decided to ride Noishe there. Treeforte flapped his wings into the air and flew towards Heimdall with all his might. He wasn't doing this for that pathetic half-angel… he was doing it for an old friend who really wanted to help the dragons in the past.

---------------------------------------------------------

**Me: MUHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHA**

**Lloyd: (backs away slowly) Everyone, I think she's hyper. **

**Yuan: Well no duh! Why the hell do you think she's holding a sign that says 'CAUTION: EXTREMELY HYPER!' ? **

**Kratos: (in deep thought) … **

**Lloyd: Hey Dad what's wrong? **

**Kratos: Mikel cannot be trusted. **

**Genis: Why not? **

**Kratos: It's just a nagging feeling that's all. **

**Colette: Please review… hmm Ana didn't you say that you were going to update soon again? **

**Me: Yes… but only after I get some reviews. My other story has about double the amount of reviews of this one. **

--------------------------------------------------------------

_Preview: Chapter 12: Sacrifices_

"_Rider, you are too late. I will assist Solez Kan in the return of Hellk." _


	12. Chapter 12: Sacrifices

**A/N's: HAHAHHAHHHAHA lol yes I'm back… for now. **

**Colette: what's so funny, Ana?**

**Me: Randomness! Lol remember when Yuan used Zelos to trap you guys on Fooji mountain? **

**Lloyd: Yah but what about it? **

**Me: OMG there's a video on YouTube called Tales of Squeakphonia lol all you're voices are squeaky! Lol Pronyma's laugh is the best! **

**Yuan: Oh no… I'm in that aren't I?**

**Me: YES! You're voice is the best! **

**Yuan: (grows very pale) **

**Kratos: please tell me that I'm not in that…**

**Me: Actually you're not. But bad luck for Yuie-kun… There are two parts to that random video… the part at Fooji… and the part at the Renegade base when you first meet Yuan. **

**Lloyd: Oh no… **

**Genis: oh… For the love of mana I'm at Fooji mountain.. and I laugh too.. **

**Colette: Oh well. : ) Lloyd-forever does not TOS.**

**Me: Omg everyone you have to see it! It's hilarious! It's only like a minute and 20 seconds long but holy crap is it ever funny! I'll be adding it to my profile soon. So check it for the link. **

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 12: Sacrifices**

Treeforte landed before the Ymir forest. The group jumped off and walked towards the entrance. They defeated any monsters that appeared in front of them and proceeded towards Heimdall. The elder stood before the entrance to Torrent forest.

"Everyone! You must hurry; three members of the Dragon Fang already entered the forest," the elder told them.

"Do you mean that you know about the dragons?" Genis asked as the elder nodded.

"I'll explain afterwards. Just stop them from making a pact with Lorgirdian. He and Nephrateetie are the second most powerful dragons. They can do a terrible amount of damage. Now, go!" The group nodded and ran into the forest of elves. Strangely, enough the monsters had seemed to abandon the place. It was eerily silent. They stopped suddenly as a roar cut through the air.

"Uh-oh, I think that they're already fighting him," Sheena said.

"Then we can't stop now," Lloyd replied as the others nodded and continued to run the rest of the way to Origin's seal. Then ran into a clearing with Lloyd in the lead and stopped suddenly as a ball fire licked the ground in front of them. The group looked up to see a purple dragon staring down at them. He wasn't as large as the other dragons seeing as he was only half of their size but his fire was green. The entire group felt immense heat from it and the ground had burnt before it could catch fire and spread.

"I am Lorgirdian. What do you beings of this world want with one such as I?" he asked formally as Lloyd took a step forward.

"Lorgirdian, we're here to make a pact with you in order to stop the Dragon Fang from bringing back Hellk." Lorgirdian shook his head.

"Rider, you are too late. I will assist Solez Kan in return of Hellk," he told them as three shadows jumped from the trees and landed behind Lloyd. Two of them group recognized as Mark and Kyle but the last one no one knew. Mark pulled out an axe with Kyle unsheathed and his sword and they swiped at the group to get them away. The others jumped back from the oncoming attack still held by surprise and shock. Lloyd unsheathed his blade but was knocked back by the other boy. He landed on his back amongst the ashes of the ground that Lorgirdian had burned.

"Lorgirdian, capture the Rider alive. We'll handle the others," the boy said as he slowly turned towards the group. Kratos pulled out of his sock first and unfurled his wings. Before the dragon could move to pick up his son he flew past the boys and helped Lloyd up. He unsheathed his sword, which Sheena had sealed with a fire element and struck the dragon nose. Lorgirdian pulled his head back in anger. It had burned his scales a little but it hadn't hurt him much. The rest of the group recovered from their shock and pushed back the other three boys to make room for Kratos and Lloyd to rejoin them.

"So then you're Solez?" Zelos asked the boy who glared at him.

"Yes I am Solez Kan, Rider of Hellk from the Knarlan War. I would recommend that you do not get in my way." He pulled out a long double bladed staff and held it in defense position. "Hand over Lloyd Irving Aurion, the Rider of Olympian and the holder of the scale of luck!" he commanded.

"What are you-?" Lloyd didn't time to finish his sentence as Regal, Zelos and Presea pushed their way to the front.

"We'll hold them off as you escape, Lloyd," Presea calmly told him as Regal and Zelos nodded.

"Go to Nephrateetie. She's our last hope in stopping the Dragon Fang," Regal said as Zelos unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Solez.

"Go for it, Lloyd! Besides I want a piece of the guy who spelt my name backwards." Lloyd was about to object when Raine turned to him.

"Lloyd, they're right. You're the Rider you have to get to Nephrateetie no matter what. Now let's go!" Lloyd hesitated but soon nodded and ran out of the clearing followed by Raine, Sheena, Genis, Colette and Kratos. Solez moved into attack position.

"You'll pay for standing in our way. Mark, Kyle, kcatta!" The other two members of the Dragon Fang attacked Regal and Presea as Solez charged Zelos. Lorgirdian spread his wings and flew over the group as they battled it out and landed behind them and began to follow the ones that had escaped.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The others ran past the trees. Raine and Kratos ran in front with Lloyd in the middle with Sheena and Genis and Colette bringing up the rear. They all hit the ground as roar erupted into the sky and immense heat fell behind them. Sheena was the first to stand and she turned and ran towards the on coming dragon.

"Sheena, what are you doing? You can't fight that dragon alone!" Raine shouted after her as she shook her head.

"No but I can hold him off for a little while. Lloyd, it's up to you." Lloyd nodded as Sheena ran back.

"She'll be fine. Let us move on," Kratos told them as they continued on their way out of the forest. They made it back to the elven village to see that everyone was hiding inside. It saved the group time since they didn't need to tell the villagers to hide from Lorgirdian's great flame. They ran into the Ymir forest only to be stopped by Solez. He landed in front of them with his staff pointed at them. Raine stepped forward and knocked it away as Genis casted spread. Solez jumped into a nearby tree to avoid the spell allowing Kratos, Colette and Lloyd to pass.

"We'll stop him, Lloyd!" Genis called out.

"You better or else I'll never forgive you, Genis!" Lloyd shouted back as he and the other two ran towards the entrance, or in their case, the exit of the Ymir forest. Colette suddenly tripped and fell into the water with a cry of surprise.

"Colette!" Lloyd shouted as green fire flowed over the water. Colette surfaced, unharmed.

"Lloyd, go!" she shouted back as Kratos pulled on Lloyd's arm. Lloyd hesitated again before running with Kratos towards the exit. They were rounding a second last turn when Solez appeared once again and slashed Lloyd leg. Lloyd fell to his knees in pain.

"This time you won't be able to run from me, Rider," he said coldly. Kratos charged at him as the boy jumped back. The former Seraph casted First Aid on his son as Lloyd slowly tried to stand.

"Thanks, Dad," Lloyd said as Kratos nodded. Lloyd unsheathed both of his swords and walked to stand beside his father. Solez smirked as Kratos' angelic hearing picked up the sound of a deep breath and wings flapping. He acted on instinct and pushed Lloyd into the water then jumped in after him as green fire suddenly came down and burned where they were standing. Both swordsmen surfaced climbed onto the wooden bridge just behind Solez. The dark Rider turned and snapped his fingers. Kratos saw Lorgirdian turn into a small ball of light and float over to Solez's side. Wasting no time, he charged at the boy and was blocked.

"Lloyd, hurry and get to Nephrateetie. If Treeforte refuses to help you then summon Fonirto or Venforfte. I'll deal with this child!" he called out to Lloyd who hesitated. "Lloyd, if you believe in me then you'll know that I won't lose to a child like him!" He soon heard Lloyd running towards the exit as he faced Solez who glared.

"I'll crush him just for that," the boy seethed as Lorgirdian chased after Lloyd in his ball of light form. Lloyd continued to run and almost sighed with relief as the exit came into view and he rounded the last corner. He was just about around completely around the corner when he felt sharp claws scratch across his back. He shouted out in pain as he fell over. He looked over his shoulder to look at his back and noticed that it wasn't too deep even though it was bleeding. Taking advantage of his luck he stood up and began running again towards the exit.

He yelled out in pain as something grabbed his right leg. He fell again but whatever it was did not let go of his leg. It pulled him back into the forest, back to Solez, to where he would be captured and who knows what would happen after that. He struggled and found hope as he realized that he could slowly make progress to the exit of the forest. He was nearing the exit as the grip tightened on his leg. He winced but continued. His was reached out for the light but his hopes were soon crushed as the grip on his leg suddenly became much stronger and he could feel the bone beginning fracture and break. He wouldn't even be able to get out of the forest this way. He made an attempt to summon Venforfte but couldn't focus as the pain flooded his mind making him scream out in terrible torture and anguish.

Suddenly he heard a roar and the grip on his leg vanished as he felt himself being lifted and rising into the sky. He remembered seeing lots of green before he passed out completely.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me: Finally… **

**Lloyd: Why do you enjoy torturing me?**

**Me: Meh just cuz. **

**Yuan: You need a new hobby. **

**Me: I think I do… **

**Kratos: Please review.**

**--------------------------**

_Preview: Chapter 13: To learn victory and defeat_

"_In order to gain my scale you must learn of yourself and know yourself completely." _


	13. Chapter 13: To learn victory and defeat

**A/N's: Here's the next chapter! YAYNESS! **

**Genis: Did anyone notice that Mikel didn't show up at Ymir forest like she said she would?**

**Kratos: …Which is why she cannot be trusted. She's up to something. **

**Lloyd: Hang on a minute. Ana, did you kill everyone last chapter?**

**Me: Why do you think the chapter title was 'Sacrifices'?**

**Colette: But why? What was the point of it all?**

**Me: (sighs) You'll find out what happened to them eventually. **

**Yuan: Thank you for not putting me there. **

**Me: Sure. Anyway, moving on I guess? **

**Genis: Lloyd-forever doesn't own TOS or any of its characters. **

**---------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 13: To Learn Victory and Defeat**

The air rushed past him as he slowly awoke. He gasped in pain as he tried to sit up and realized that it was too much. He noticed that he was on something green. It had hard rock scales that shone like emeralds. He saw large wings flapping slowly as the landed drifted past from beneath him and the being. They were pretty high up.

"Treeforte…?" Lloyd asked quietly.

"Be silent, boy. You're injured. Rest for now, we're almost at Exire," the dragon replied.

"Where is everyone?"

"I said rest. You must focus on defeating Nephrateetie. You aren't allowed to summon the others in this battle and so you need all of your strength. Nephrateetie never holds back in battle. She's kind but ruthless." A small snore was Lloyd's response. Treeforte couldn't help but smirk.

He landed on Exire practically giving the half-elves there a heart attack as the floating land shifted slightly but quickly returned back to its normal level.

"Treeforte!" a little girl cried as she ran up to him and smiled. Treeforte stared down at the child in wonder and amazement.

"What is your name child?" he asked her softly with a strange kindness in his voice.

"My name's Abbigale! You knew my very great grandmother right? Mama said that you had past away!" Treeforte looked down at the little girl and lowered his head to meet her eyes.

"Abbigale… you look exactly my Abbigale for those thousands of years ago. Tell me, what is your mother's name?" The two exchanged words for hours as Lloyd, who Treeforte did not realize was awake, listened with amazement at the dragon's true kindness. Eventually Lloyd tried sitting up again only to fall back against the dragons' back in severe pain. Treeforte looked back at the boy and frowned.

"So your leg hasn't gotten any better then, has it?" Lloyd weakly shook his head as Treeforte sighed causing the little girl to wonder what was wrong. The child climbed up Treeforte's back and gasped when she saw the boy lying atop the emerald green scales of the dragons. He was quite pale and his breathing was irregular. She walked up to him and placed her hands over his heart.

"Oh mana, please save this wounded soul from the sufferings of pain," she chanted sweetly as a green light washed over Lloyd. His eyes flickered open.

"Ah, so you do know the first aid spell I taught to, my Abbi then," Treeforte said as the little girl nodded.

"Yup, its sacred chant passed down through my family. Are you alright?" she asked turning to Lloyd who was now sitting up.

"Ya, I'm fine. Thanks!" he replied and smiled to the girl as she smiled back. Treeforte looked away uncomfortably. Abbigale looked towards him and frowned.

"Treeforte, you know much better healing spells than anyone I know! Why didn't you heal him?" she asked sadly as the dragon tensed but said nothing.

"Ah, don't worry about it, uh Abbigale was it? Can you show me where Nephrateetie is supposed to be, if you don't mind?" Lloyd asked trying to turn the girl's attention from the dragon. She looked for awhile longer before turning and nodding to Lloyd.

"Not many know of the dragons but I do! I know all about them! Do you have the scales of fire, water and earth?" she asked as Lloyd nodded. She smiled and grabbed his hand. "Then I'll show you where she is! Come on, come on, she said that she's been waiting for you for a long while!" She dragged Lloyd behind a house. Treeforte watched in shame and lowered his head. He didn't heal the boy, because he simply couldn't get over his hatred for angels.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abbigale dragged him all the way to Maxwell's stone. A dragon, even smaller than Lorgirdian, lay there sleeping. The little child ran up to the grey dragon and patted her on the nose. The dragon slowly opened her eyes. She looked at the girl and slowly let her image work its way to her mind. Then she let out a yawn and stood up.

She was about Noishe's height, only slightly bigger. She resembled the great protozoan more than anything. Her claws seemed to have tuffs of grey fur over them as well her tail. She arched her neck which made her seem as if she bowing to you. Her grey scales also weren't that as shiny as Lorgirdian's or any of the other dragons.

Her eyes flickered to Lloyd and widened a little. She took a pew steps forward. Then she jogged up to him and looked him in the eyes.

"Lloyd is that…really you?" she asked slowly, her eyes seemed a little glassy. Abbigale looked at Lloyd and gasped.

"Is your name really Lloyd?" the girl asked in wonder as Lloyd nodded. Nephrateetie then shook her head.

"I apologize. I was lost in my old memories again. I thought you were our Lloyd. But dearest child, you look so much like him." The small dragon sighed as Abbigale ran up to him.

"Your name is Lloyd? Wow, you have the same name as my very great grandmother's boyfriend!" the little girl shouted happily as Lloyd blushed.

"B-boyfriend?" he stuttered.

"Ya, but… he died trying to save the dragons. He sacrificed his life for all of them. From what I've been told he was really kind."

"He was…now Lloyd Irving Aurion, our battle awaits," Nephrateetie said as Lloyd nodded and unsheathed his blades. The grey dragon looked over at Abbigale and the girl turned and left with a worried look on her face.

"Don't die Lloydie-kins!" she called back as she ran towards the huts of Exire. Lloyd shook his head.

"Lloydie-kins? What kind of name is that?" Lloyd faced the dragon in attack position. For awhile, neither of them moved. After much silence between the two, Nephrateetie turned to her back and pulled off a scale. She placed it in between the two of them and moved back to her spot.

"In order to gain my scale you must learn of yourself and know yourself completely."

"What?" Nephrateetie roared into the sky without responding. Lloyd gasped as the world suddenly went black but he felt no pain. The scale stood before him shimmering but he couldn't move. He tried to move his legs or his head or his arms but to no avail. Everything flashed white as he felt himself sheath his blades.

_He saw images from the regeneration. Images of when Colette released each seal, of when Kratos had trained him, of when they rode the dragons to the Tower of Salvation and learned of Kratos' betrayal. He felt as though he was reliving it again. He felt the guilt of letting Colette become a sacrifice to the world, felt the joy of training with his father even though he didn't know it at the time, and the pain of betrayal. _

_He saw Zelos before him, appearing dead, Regal facing off against the angels alone, Sheena falling to her doom after destroying what to be the last bits of the tree, Raine standing by herself ready to be killed by falling debris, Presea stuck in the room while being held by her ankle by more leftovers of the tree, Genis ready to accept death as force fields closed in around him and him ready to take on Yggdrasill alone. _

_The images faded as he shook his head. _

"_What does this all mean? Stop!" he shouted at the darkness surrounding him. A large beast appeared before him. It was ugly and resembled a Giant. It carried a large bat with spikes on it. The beast struck him down with the bat and let out a gurgled laugh. Lloyd shouted out in pain as he suddenly saw new images. He saw Regal, Zelos and Presea, defeated by Solez, Sheena lying down burnt and bruised and hurt from Lorgirdian's flames, Raine and Genis bleeding and dying, out of mana to heal themselves, Colette drowning in the water because she had no strength left to swim and his father, Kratos, trying to hold his against Solez and Lorgirdian at the same time. He couldn't die here and give up on them. He couldn't let their sacrifice be in vain. Why? Because that was who he was, someone who did his best to come through for his friends and family. _

_The beast brought down the bat once more, ready to kill its prey when Lloyd stood and jumped back ignoring the pain. His exsphere glowed as his wings erupted from his back. He began gathering his mana unintentionally and held his swords in front of him. _

"_Oh mana, cast thy purifying light upon these corrupted souls. Take this, sinners! Judgment!" he chanted as beams of light fell from above, terminating the beast for good as he heard a roar of pain. But it didn't come from the beast. _

Nephrateetie roared again as she lay on the ground panting. Lloyd looked around to notice that he was finally back to where he was before. He looked down into his hand to see a shining grey scale. Abbigale ran up to them.

"Nephrateetie, are you alright?" the girl asked as she placed both of her hands over the dragon. After a few moments the old dragon was able to stand though she was weary.

"That was excellent, Lloyd Irv-"

"Please, call me Lloyd. It's just annoying to hear my full name said over and over again," the boy sighed, exasperated. The grey one nodded.

"Understood, that was an excellent job, Lloyd. I didn't think you'd be able to win that fast."

"Uh thanks?" he replied unsure of how to respond.

"It's alright. I apologize that I can't fly you there myself since Treeforte still has issues, but you need to go to the one place you felt safest when you were a child."

"The one place?"

"The only one place… you must remember and follow your heart. Trust in your friends Lloyd, they'll help you. Now, go. Find Olympian. You have the information on his whereabouts now go find him. He should be awakened now…" Nephrateetie then rested her head on her front claws and drifted into sleep. Lloyd sighed and thought for a moment.

"Why don't you just go home?" Lloyd looked towards Abbigale who was standing behind him.

"Go home? Why there?"

"Well, home is always where I feel safest so maybe your safe place is somewhere near your home," the girl responded as Lloyd nodded.

"That's a good idea. Yeah, I'll go home and see what I can find there." Abbigale waved as Lloyd walked towards Treeforte. The dragon watched him walked forward and spread his wings. Lloyd boarded him.

"Where to?" he asked as Lloyd pointed east.

"To Iselia… I'm going to find Olympian."

-----------------------------------------------

Lloyd had been searching the Iselia forest for hours and had still found nothing. He remembered wandering into the forest once when he was little and falling into some cave and falling asleep there, then waking up at home. Dirk had said that he had found him near the house as something really big had been wandering the forest every time he had gone wandering and didn't come home right away.

Lloyd was moving a bush out of his way when he tripped over a rock and began to roll down a hill that he hadn't seen there before. He rolled over twigs and branches and knocked into trees but he continued rolling down the hill nonetheless. He eventually rolled onto a rocky surface. He pulled himself up as he senselessly ventured into the cave he had rolled into.

"So you've rolled in again, even after so many years. I thought that you'd finally learned that this forest isn't very safe," a deep voice said as Lloyd looked around, surprised. He heard large footsteps coming closer to him. Eventually a dragon came into view. He was the largest so far with a mix of green, blue and red scales. Mostly gold scales covered his head and neck though. "And you even have one of my scales. So, Lloyd, how are you?" he asked as he decided to lie down in front of him as Lloyd looked on, shocked.

"Uh what?" Lloyd stuttered. Olympian laughed a bit.

"I guess you just don't remember me then don-" he stopped halfway in his sentence as he suddenly stood up and stared at the entrance to the cave. Lloyd looked back to see a shadow holding a sword. "Who are you?" he asked. The shadow did not acknowledge him and instead charged at Lloyd with the sword ready to pierce through his heart in a moment's notice.

-----------------------------

Me: Sorry it took so long to update…

Lloyd: Why is it taking you so long!

Me: Because I'm working on what to post next!

Kratos: so then I'm guessing that you have decided what to post next?

Me: Yup! It's called Visions. If you like Mithos, read it!

Genis: Mithos is in it?

Me: Yeah…even though Lloyd is the main character, Mithos is …well pretty much the other main character.

Colette: When will you post it?

Me: As soon as this is finished on my computer. When it is… I'll post it on the site one chapter every day.

Yuan: so then this is almost over?

Me: Yup Please review!


	14. Chapter 14: Betrayal

**A/N's: Ok I'm back again with another chapter! **

**Yuan: When will it end? **

**Me: (pats him on the back) it's ok Yuan… it will end soon. **

**Lloyd: How soon is soon?**

**Me: … the moment it happens you'll know. **

**Colette: Do you know how many chapters you'll have?**

**Me: Yes actually, I do! But I'm not telling :P **

**Genis: Whatever. Just take her word for it that it's almost over. Lloyd-forever doesn't own TOS…**

**Me: Thank you! CONTINUE! **

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 14: Betrayal**

Olympian roared using his tail to pull Lloyd back away from the attack he spewed a ball of flame at the oncoming attacker. The attacker jumped back, surprised at the sudden reaction. When the attacker noticed that the dragon was ready to attack again it turned and ran out of the cave.

"Who was that?" Lloyd exclaimed as Olympian just stared ahead.

"Lloyd! Where are you?" someone called as Lloyd recognized the voice.

"It's Genis!" he shouted as he ran towards the entrance of the cave, Olympian slowly following. Lloyd ran up to his best friend and surprised all of his friends when he came running up the hill and out of the bushes.

"Lloyd, you're ok!" Colette happily said as Lloyd nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"I'm assuming that you beat Nephrateetie then?" His father asked as Lloyd nodded again. Olympian took the opportunity to poke his head between the trees.

"Am I interrupting something?" he said as everyone shook their heads. "Good."

"Everyone, this is Olympian," Lloyd announced as Genis ran up to him and pointed.

"You're the one who was in that cave aren't you!" he assumed the dragon as the dragon snorted.

"Of course I was! Who else do you think was breathing down your back the whole time while you trying to sleep?" the dragon replied as Genis sighed.

"Genis, what is he talking about?" Raine asked as Lloyd and Genis paled a little.

"Oh these two both fell into the cave once and when they fell asleep I brought them back to Lloyd's house. Although, Lloyd's fallen down here who knows how many times!" Olympian exclaimed as Raine walked up behind the very scared Genis. A smack was heard as Sheena walked up to him.

"So you're the great dragon huh?" she asked as he stared at her.

"And you're Sheena, the successor of Mizuho huh?" he said as she looked at him in shock.

"What? I hear news from the other dragons. I heard about the little thing with Volt and the current chief of Mizuho."

"Say what happened to Mikel?" Lloyd asked the others as everyone looked at one another.

"She may already be in Heimdall since that's where we need to go next to find out about out Hellk's seal unless you know, Olympian?" Kratos asked the dragon who shook his head.

"No, I do not know where it is. Hell, I don't even know where I am. This world has definitely changed."

"So then off to Heimdall, I suppose," said Zelos.

"Right then, Lloyd, Kratos, Colette, and well I guess Zelos can ride on me. The rest of you fly there with Treeforte," Olympian ordered and the others strangely followed it.

---------------------------------

Olympian landed in before the Ymir forest and followed the group to the entrance.

"Stop!" a familiar voice shouted as the others looked into a tree. Mikel jumped from it and landed before them with a sword unsheathed. The four of them jumped back in surprise. Treeforte hadn't arrived yet so it just the four angels.

"Mikel, where have you been?" Colette asked walking up to her. Mikel hit her with the hilt of her sword and kicked her away. Colette shouted in surprise as she landed near the dragon.

"You!" Olympian shouted as Mikel took a few steps back. "You're the one that attacked Lloyd at my sealing place!" They gasped as Mikel got into attack position.

"You're going to die here, Lloyd Irving Aurion!" she shouted as she charged at them. They unsheathed their weapons and began to battle. Mikel wasn't as trained as she should've been and lost quite quickly to four angels plus a dragon. The others landed as Mikel fell to her knees. They ran over and Treeforte stared at her in anger.

"You… how dare you betray us!" he roared as Olympian approached her. She looked up at him and stood slowly.

"Damn… I'll have to kill you in the final battle then," she said before she vanished in a puff of smoke and reappeared behind Kratos. She took the scale that was on his belt and vanished again. Olympian merely stared at the place where the girl was.

"She…betrayed us?" Genis whispered.

"So that's how Kyle and Mark knew where we were going," Presea said as Regal nodded.

"Damn it… but why did she betray us? Is she one of them?" Lloyd asked to particularly no one.

"Yes, she is…" Olympian answered as the others looked towards him. He shook his head. "Go see the village Elder. He'll tell you everything."

------------------------------------

"So then the battle will soon being then?" the Elder asked as the group nodded. He sighed. "I see. Then you should know that Hellk's seal in located in the mines of the Ossa Trail. He liked dark places so that's where he chose to stay."

"Oh, Elder do you know if Mikel is apart of the Dragon Fang?" Raine asked as he nodded.

"Of course, she is! She's Solez's replacement to ride Hellk!"

-------------------------------

Me: Ok that was a bit short but…

Yuan: It's all you can think of?

Me: yup…

Lloyd: Well it's better than nothing. How long till this is over?

Me: I said that I'm not going to tell you!

Kratos: Well, we can make a guess that the next chapter will be the last since the 'final' battle is approaching… correct?

Me: … damn… yes but you see the next chapter is the second last one. Chapter 16 will be the final chapter.

Genis: You're going to make the battle into 2 parts?

Me: No… The final battle will take place next chapter. Then there will be a final chapter. So everyone it's almost over!

Yuan: Thank you, Martel…

Colette: Please review!

--------------------------------------

_Preview: Chapter 15: Final Battle _

"_Let the world die!"_


	15. Chapter 15: Final Battle

**A/N's: I have returned with the second last chapter! **

**Yuan: It's about time! **

**Me: Ya I know… I posted Visions and it appears to be wanted to continue so I'll need to work on the next chapter.**

**Lloyd: Visions? **

**Me: GO LEARN TO READ LLOYD! **

**Lloyd: Hey I know how to read. **

**Genis: Oh really? then read this. (hand him a book) **

**Lloyd: Um it's gibberish! **

**Me: Lloyd... you're holding it upside down...**

**Kratos: Lloyd-forever does not own TOS. **

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 15: Final Battle**

The group walked into the Ossa Trail mine with Olympian following. They heard from the Elder that Mikel had been deceiving them the entire time. She had been giving Solez information on their whereabouts and such and when Nikila and Selena were around she was passing info onto them as well. Except she stopped when she realized that the two of them were trying to stop the Dragon Fang. The news about the former two sister duo shocked them all when they realized that they were their allies but were doing things a different way.

"Halt!" Two voices called out in unison.

"It's Heelix and Helious!" Olympian roared as everyone prepared for battle. The two dragons revealed themselves and also prepared for the first attack.

"I am Helious, sister to the Hellk the great!" the wind dragon said as Heelix stepped up behind her.

"I am Heelix, also a brother to Hellk the great!" Another surprise caught everyone off guard as they launch their attack. Olympian knocked the two dragons away and faced the still shocked group.

"Pull yourselves together! Sheesh., Lloyd and I will continue. Kratos, summon Fonirto to help you. They have Hellk's scale now so we need to finish this battle immediately. The faster the better… Come on, Lloyd!" Olympian said as Lloyd looked to the others. They all nodded to him in return and he ran ahead as the others faced off against the dragons and Kratos summon Fonirto. They needed all the help they could get…

----------------------------------

"So you have come, Lloyd and Olympian," said a dark voice as Olympian tensed.

"So I see that you've met my replacement… Mikel," Solez said he walked into the light. He clapped his hands and the place suddenly lit up. It was larger than Lloyd had thought it would be. He took a surprised step back when he saw Hellk. He was just as big as Olympian but pure black. His eyes were yellow and filled with hatred as he looked done on Lloyd. He growled deep in his throat, as Mikel appeared, standing on Hellk's head.

She was dressed in a completely different outfit. Her armor seemed to be made of pink scales that formed the shape of her body. It looked like some kind of dress from far away but up close it seemed to be some kind of ninja outfit in a way.

"Lloyd, you'll have to fight Mikel while I deal with Hellk. If it comes down to it, I'll tell you to get on my back. When I do, come immediately! Understand?" Lloyd nodded as he unsheathed the material blades and watched as Mikel jumped down from Hellk's head. Lloyd did not raise his blades but instead walked forward a little, making sure that he wasn't in Mikel's attacking range.

"Hellk, what is your purpose?" Lloyd shouted as the dragon eyed him.

"What is my purpose? My purpose is to destroy you and Olympian! I wish to achieve my revenge!" he roared slapping his tail against the ground in anger.

"But why? Why put the world at risk for such a cause?" he asked the dragon who curled his lips into a cruel smile, revealing many white, sharp fangs.

"Let the world die! This place has done nothing but put me through eternal hell! It matters not to me if I die in getting my revenge but the only thing I have to live for is my revenge!" He lunged at Olympian who lunged as well. Both dragons spread their wings so that they wouldn't land on their Riders. Mikel drew her sword which was shaped like a dragon's tail. It was black and seemed to curl a bit at the end.

"So this is it…" she whispered as Lloyd raised his blade to attack.

"Yeah, we trusted you, Mikel…" Lloyd told her as he ran at her ready to deliver the first blow.

Mikel blocked it expertly and countered, aiming the sword at Lloyd's throat. He dodged it and jumped back as she lunged for him again.

"Demon Fang!" Lloyd called out as he shot a long ranged one. She saw it coming and jumped into the air. Lloyd smirked. That was exactly what he was waiting for.

"Psi Tempest!" he called out jumping and twisting himself that he flipped over countless times at incredible speed. He hit a few times as she fell to the floor. She slowly got up but it was too slow.

"Beast!" he shouted knocking about a hundred meters away. This is time she stood up much faster and ran right up to him.

"Dragon's Claw!" she shouted bringing the sword down in front of Lloyd and lifting at an angle, causing bits of rock to fly up at him. Lloyd covered his face as the small rocks cut through his clothes leaving small scratch marks as if he had been scratched by some kind of animal. She prepared for another attack but Lloyd was so much faster.

"Fierce Demon Fang!" he shouted as Mikel jumped back. Something was wrong… she wasn't fast, talented yes but she was incredibly slow. Lloyd threw another long range Demon Fang and this time it actually hit her. She fell to her knees, the sword's tip in the ground. Lloyd watched her sadly.

"Lloyd, watch your back!" Olympian cried out as Lloyd felt a stab of pain in his right arm. He shouted out in pain and looked over his right shoulder to see Solez holding a dagger that he had just pushed into Lloyd's arm!

"You…bastard!" Lloyd shouted, bringing up both of his swords and swinging around him. Solez avoided the attack.

"Mikel, bring this battle to the air! I doubt he'll be as fast now!" he shouted to her as she nodded and looked to Hellk. The black dragon landed near her and she ran up his tail and onto his back.

"Lloyd, get on my back now!" Olympian shouted as Lloyd ignored the stabbing pain in his arm and did the same as Mikel. Hellk blasted through the roof of the mine and Olympian followed. Then they battled in the air, exchanging attacks and blocks. Lloyd and Mikel had trouble keeping their balance since Olympian and Hellk were also attacking each other at the same time. Now the dragons were close as no one moved. Then Lloyd lunged at Mikel and Hellk thrust himself at Olympian causing Lloyd to fall forwards off of the great dragons back and onto his enemies. Olympian was pushed away and with a roar he flapped his wings to keep himself airborne.

"Lloyd, no!" he shouted as he regained control. Lloyd gripped onto the side on Hellk's body. He managed to pull himself up and stood only to come face to face with Mikel and a sword pointed at his throat. He froze in fear.

"Olympian, hear me now! Fall to you death here and now and I shall spare this boy's life. Fail to do what I ask of you and he dies, slowly and painfully," Hellk announced as Olympian roared.

"You can't be serious!"

"I am… Choose now!" The dragon of Sylvarant hesitated.

"Olympian, don't do it! Don't listen to anything this creep says!" Lloyd shouted as the dragon closed his eyes and reopened them with more determination than ever.

"I refuse, Hellk! Now return Lloyd to me!" Hellk laughed.

"You fool! Mikel do it now!" he roared at the girl who didn't move. "MIKEL!" he shouted again.

"I can't…" she whispered, lowering her sword away from Lloyd's throat. "I can't kill another…"

"What the bloody hell are talking about? You've already killed two others the same way and you can do it again!" the black dragon roared back as Mikel shook her head, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"I can't… not after what you made me do. NOT AFTER YOU MADE ME KILL MY OWN BROTHERS!" she screamed. Lloyd stared at her in shock. She had killed her own family… or rather she had been forced to. Olympian took this opportunity and charged at Hellk with all of his might. One of his claws, of which Hellk failed to block, pierced through the scaly armor and into his heart. Hellk roared out in pain and began to roll over tossing Lloyd and Mikel off of his back. Swiftly pulling his claw out of his enemies' chest he flew under the two and they landed on his back. Hellk fell to the ground, roaring and slowly as the time passed by, his roars ceased…and he was dead.

Mikel sobbed on and on hugging herself. The dragon blade lay before her and Lloyd noticed that in the sunlight, the scales were blood red.

"So, this is what became of Kyle and Mark…" Olympian whispered sadly as Lloyd looked at him, shocked.

"What?"

"Haven't you figured it out yet? Everyone in the Dragon Fang are siblings to one another meaning that Kyle and Mark, who are in that group, were her older brothers. She killed them… Hellk forced her to, I'm guessing, in order to help her deal with the pain of killed you as well. I mean, think about it! If she could kill her own flesh and blood why not a friend as well?" Lloyd looked at Mikel in silent sadness as he thought about what the dragon told him.

"True but I still can't believe she failed. So now I shall finish what she could not," a familiar voice said as Lloyd felt a piercing pain. He thought that he may have been stabbed again except this time, the pain was much greater and he heard the gushing noise as something stabbed through him.

"Lloyd, no!" he heard his father and his friend shout as they ran towards him from the mines. He fell into what he thought would be eternal darkness.

---------------------------

Lloyd: OH MY GOSH DID YOU JUST KILL ME?

Me: hmm I guess I did.

Lloyd: (faints)

Kratos: …What?

Me: Will you take a chill pill already? Sheesh! There's only one more chapter left you guys! Review please!

----------------------------

_Preview: chapter 16: Aftermath _

"_Why are so selfish and conceited!" _


	16. Chapter 16: Aftermath

**A/N's: Wow cliffie's are fun (evil smile) **

**Lloyd: JUST GET ON WITH IT! I want to know if I'm dead or not. **

**Genis: Yeah! Come on, come on!**

**Yuan: Actually I want to see how you're going to conclude this so… please start… **

**Colette: Lloyd-forever does not own TOS. Ok then you can start now: ) **

**Me: O.o… you guys are acting weird… but anyway… **

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 16: Aftermath**

Everyone stood or sat near Lloyd's bedside, waiting…hoping for a change. You see, once the battle ended, Solez was pretty ticked that Mikel hadn't done what she was supposed to…which was kill Lloyd slowly and painfully. Just like she was forced to do with her brothers. So instead he finished the job and fled with Mikel. No one knew what had become of them. Olympian didn't chase them and decided to wait to hear of some news. Basically, Lloyd had been stabbed through the stomach and was now dying. He was unconscious and the healers of Heimdall had done everything they could.

Treeforte had decided to wait with Olympian along with Venforfte and Fonirto. They stared at the village of the elves as Olympian tensed and Treeforte shifted uncomfortably. The golden headed dragon whipped the dragon of earth sharply with his tail. The other two stared on in shock.

"You bastard! Why are you so selfish and conceited! If Lloyd dies it'll be all your fault!" he roared as Treeforte only laid on the ground wallowing in his own guilt. Olympian angrily turned his back on him and sat, waiting patiently for news from Lloyd's friends. Venforfte greeted Entity, Oakino and Nephrateetie as they landed as Fonirto gave Treeforte a sadly disappointed look forcing him to feel eve worse. Nephrateetie moved toward Olympian and bowed to him. He nodded acknowledging her presence and continued to wait.

"This must be hard for you," she said quietly as the lead dragon sighed and shook his head.

"No, this is hard on all of us… even the ones who were against the boy… we're all suffering right now. But he's the one who's suffering the most."

"I hope that you aren't blaming yourself for this. Lloyd…wouldn't like it."

"No…he wouldn't. But I can't help but feel somewhat responsible for what happened. I should have been watching. I should have been paying attention. I let my guard down and he's the one who suffers. It…isn't right." Olympian looked towards the ground in shame.

Treeforte, who'd heard the whole thing, stood up slowly and left the small group of dragons, unnoticed. He knew what would save Lloyd and at the moment, he wanted to save him. He ignored his thoughts on the angels and spread his wings and flew towards the horizon, hoping to find the ingredient in time and… hoping that it still existed.

----------------------------------------

Lloyd's breathing became very shallow as many elves stood over him trying different combinations of spells and such. They had to force his friends out of the room so that they wouldn't try to make noise or cause an interruption. Suddenly Lloyd's breathing became a bit deeper and they rested for a moment.

--------------------------------------

Treeforte landed near the other dragons, back from his trip and worried. He jumped towards the entrance to the Ymir forest and looked towards his back.

"Abbigale, go now! Run like the wind child, he needs it now!" he told a small half-elven child who nodded and ran into the forest without looking back. Olympian looked towards him and smirked.

"So then you finally put the past behind you?" he asked as Treeforte didn't respond. The dragons then sat…and merely waited. They'd done everything they could now.

--------------------------------------

"Everyone!" Abbigale ran into the house where she guessed Lloyd was to see people who Treeforte had described to her. She walked over to the man who looked most like Lloyd and placed a small pouch in his hands. "Save Lloyd, Mr. Kratos! That's the herbs that Treeforte requested me to get!" Everyone looked at her slightly shocked. Kratos recovered it from it first and ran into the room hoping that it wasn't too late to save his son…

-------------------------------------

Olympian yawned as the sun rose bringing light to his eyes. He stretched and exercised before going to do a little hunting. He caught a few bugs and an unsuspecting few wolves. He mostly ate monsters with tainted mana, which made them what they were.

He walked along the path, dragging his claws and making marks on the ground. He didn't really care though, and neither did anyone else. He walked up to a small house and sat, waiting for a few people.

So much had happened in the last two years. First, when he was finally awakened and then his Rider… Olympian shook his head trying to forget that painful memory. He still felt guilty. Then Dirk, the dwarf who taken care of his Rider when he was a child had passed away, leaving the house there for him and his friends. Then…

His trial of thoughts stopped as Genis, Raine, Colette and Sheena walked out of the house and boarded his back.

"It's about time, you guys. You'll never be on time to watch him train if you're always late," he scolded as Colette laughed lightly.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault," she told him as he sighed and nodded. He flew into the air and flew to where _they _were training.

"Take this! Hurricane Thrust!" they heard a familiar voice shout as they all ran over when Olympian landed.

"How's it going? Has he improved at all, Kratos?" Olympian asked the mercenary in black clad armor who had just sheathed his blade and stood form his knees.

"Heh… he can beat me, still. Come on, get up. There's nothing more that I can teach you," he said as the boy before him got up. He held two swords, the Vorpal Sword and the Flamberge. He wore his favorite color which was red and laughed.

"Is that really all you got old man?" he taunted as Kratos grunted.

"Oh please, Lloyd. Let's head into town to get something to eat. You can't train that hard and not eat."

"Hey I'll pay for it," Sheena volunteered as Olympian sighed.

"Right, right… hey you know I'm going to go hang out with Lorgirdian. At least he has some class… anyway later!" He spread his wings and thrust himself into the sky, happily content with the life he had now. The dragons were happy, the land was happy, the people were happy, his Rider was happy… but most of all, he was happy as well.

---------------------------------

Me: AND SO IT ENDS!

Yuan: wow…

Lloyd: That was…

Mw: Oh bleh. Review! Also now that this thing is complete I have another story up called Visions. If you like Mithos then read it.

Colette: Please review and bye!

Yuan: GOOD RIDDANCE! (runs out like a free man.)

END!


End file.
